A Love Buried
by 7Pendragon7
Summary: The war is over. The fight has been won, but Harry is still fighting a battle with himself. New feelings, strange emotions bubble to the point of explosion, and Harry doesn't know whether to stay loyal to his head, or his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ****A Love Buried is written with JHH220. We hope you like it! Review will be greatly appreciated. **

* * *

"Isn't it beautiful?" Harry turned to Hermione, who was gazing almost entranced out of the small window on the plane. The sun was setting fire to the clouds. Reds, deep oranges and pale pink were stretching along the horizon. Behind, a darkness had engulfed the sky, but ahead a deep fire was burning and splattering the sky with purples and golds.

"Yes," Harry smiled, "It is." The duo sat quietly for a few moments, continuing to admire the view, before Hermione broke the silence.  
"Excuse me, Harry. Please can you let me out so I can get to my hand luggage?" She asked, referring to where she was sitting and how he would need to move.  
"Sure." He said, with a smile. After Harry had moved, Hermione edged across the tight space between the rows of chairs and reached the storage slots. Standing on tiptoe, she stretched her arm up to open the door. She felt her bag beneath her fingers and tugged. It wouldn't move.

"Do you want me to get that for you?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded, and pulled her hand out the same time as Harry reached up. Their skin brushed very lightly. It was barely a touch, yet Hermione froze for a second and Harry's eyes widened. There was a slightly longer than comfortable pause.

"Here you go," Harry said quickly, yanking her bag down and handing it to her, careful to avoid touching her hand. He had felt something before, it felt almost dangerous, and Harry wasn't sure how he would feel it happened again.

"Thanks," Hermione muttered, swiftly returning to her seat. Harry and Hermione sat back down, mentally deciding to dismiss what had just happened. In fact, nothing had happened. At least, that is what they were trying to tell themselves.  
"Erm...so h-how's you and Ron?" Harry asked nervously, stuttering a bit.  
"I thought you worked with him?" Hermione joked, trying to break the tension that veiled them both. Harry chuckled, all confusion suddenly gone.

"Yeah. He's really disappointed he couldn't get time off work to come with you. I think he wanted to meet the parents," Harry said, grinning.

"Ah," smiled Hermione, nodding, "Of course. Listen, thanks for coming with me Harry. I think I need someone with me, having not seen my parents for so long. You think it will work, don't you?" Hermione's nerves showed on her face, she bit her lip, and no one but Harry could see that her soft brown eyes were slightly moist with tears.

"Hermione, you are the best witch I know. Of course it will work," Harry comforted. Hermione gave a slight smile.

"Thanks, Harry." He hesitated, but it seemed like an appropriate moment, so Harry squeezed Hermione's hand as they stared out at the sky beginning to fill with stars.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts and make sure your chair is forward. We are landing soon and expecting turbulence." The air hostess stated over the microphone. Hermione slipped her hand out of Harry's to fasten her seatbelt as the plane began to rattle and shake. The aeroplane's violent trembles threw Harry's head back suddenly against the seat. Through gritted teeth, Harry almost growled,

"Hermione, remind me why we decided to fly to Australia on a muggle plane and not just apparate?"  
"Harry, it's perfectly logical," she replied simply, "We need to blend in with the muggle world. If we apparate, someone could easily grab hold of us. No one will be expecting us to travel by aeroplane, especially not Arden Malfoy."

"Don't worry about him. Ron's got Arden covered. That's why he can't come - they found a lead in London. By the time we return Arden should be in Azkaban." Hermione smiled.

"I'm not worried," she said, "We just need to be careful. Arden was a loyal follower of Voldemort. We took his life away Harry, he's angry. Arden was a Death Eater, he notices thing other people wouldn't." Hermione glanced at Harry's forehead.

"Like this," she sighed, and moved his hair to cover the scar. Harry closed his eyes at Hermione's gentle touch, trying to forget all the bad memories of Lord Voldemort and the war. Even though it was months after, Harry's guilt still remained of all the people who had died in Voldemort's hand, all the people who suffered, and all the people who still suffer. He's called a hero by the wizarding world but yet he feels responsible for the loss of lives - almost like a murderer. Now he's an Auror, the boyfriend of Ginny Weasley who plays Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies, he has a loving godson, Teddy Lupin, and the most caring friends he could wish for. Did he really deserve all this happiness?  
Hermione sighed, understanding what Harry was thinking just from observing his face.

"It's not your fault," Hermione whispered.

"Yeah, I know," Harry muttered quickly.

"No, Harry. Listen to me. It's not your fault," Hermione repeated slowly, holding his gaze fiercely. Harry nodded, swallowing.

"You're ok?" Hermione checked. Harry smiled.

"I'm fine."

"Good." Hermione turned to the window, frowning a little, her teeth cutting into her lip.

"Hey," Harry said, "It's not your fault either, about your parents. Don't feel guilty about that."

"I wasn't," Hermione lied.

"And don't try lying to me, it's pointless," Harry laughed. Hermione closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"If I can't counteract the memory charm, then I've got nothing else. They will never have had a daughter, and according to them I will never have had any parents. But they're happy, aren't they? Maybe I'm just being selfish, being so worried whether I can get them to remember me..." Hermione said. Harry shook his head incredulously.

"Selfish? Hermione, you are the most selfless person I know. Look what you did - you cast a memory charm on your own parents to help defeat Lord Voldermort. Not just anybody would do that," Harry said gently.

"I didn't just do it to help win the war, Harry," Hermione whispered, "I did it to help you."

"And I can never explain enough about how grateful I am of everything you've done. Your parents-" Hermione cut him off in a sudden rush of anger.  
"No, Harry, just stop." She sighed in frustration, and then continued, "My parents... They're hardly even my parents anymore. Like I said, they wouldn't have had a daughter." Hermione paused for a moment. Harry took this as an opportunity to reassure her.  
"But, Hermione-" She, however, still didn't allow him to interrupt.  
"Harry, you don't get it! There are people out there who made me and they're alive. They might not know who I am, but THEY ARE ALIVE. I find it selfish of me because your parents aren't and it seems silly to think that-" Now Hermione interrupted herself with her own sobs, "I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that." Her tone softened into a desperate whisper.  
"Shh..." Harry took her into his arms, telling her it was okay, whilst she continued to apologise.  
Harry knew Hermione would never speak badly of his parents. She had visited their grave with him at Godrics Hollow more than once now, and each time she would pay her respects by casting a wreath of flowers.  
"Can we change the subject please?" Hermione whispered, looking up at Harry from his chest. He smiled sympathetically in return as a yes. Hermione sat up straight and wiped the tears off under her eyes.  
"So, Arden Malfoy... Ron mentioned you'd done a lot of research about him." Harry said, trying to change the topic as wished by Hermione. She nodded.

"Yes, he's Draco's second cousin. Lucius will have denied ever coming into contact with him of course, but it makes sense, a family of Death Eaters. He's brutal, many of his victims were tortured before being killed, even if they had no information. I guess he just enjoys it." Hermione explained promptly. Harry concealed a smile, even after leaving Hogwarts Hermione still managed to research something extensively and repeat it word for word without breathing. Hermione noticed Harry's lips starting to twitch at the sides.  
"What?" She raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Nothing." He smirked, no longer being able to contain himself. So, she swatted him on the arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or chose to favourite our story! This chapter is about Ron and Arden, but there will be lots of Harry and Hermione in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Blood was dripping furiously out of Ron's nose and mingling with the rain as it splashed on the pavement. Ron leant back on the wall of a building, and gingerly touched the bruises on his face which were throbbing with a permanent ache. He held his wand in his hand, which he gripped tightly in case it slipped out due to the sweat running on his palm. Ron thought he heard footsteps to his left. Taking a deep breath, he spun around the corner of his building, wand arm out, and pointed it down an alleyway. Ron squinted, but he could see very little through the thick sheet of rain thrashing down from the sky. Swallowing, he took a step forward, then another, and strode quickly between the buildings, his eyes jerking side to side.

"Expelliarmus!" a deep voice far in front of him hissed, and Ron's wand flew out of his hand. Ron's hands balled into fists, his knuckles cracking loudly.

"Come on then!" Ron growled. He was thankful his voice didn't portray what he was feeling inside - which was nerves. Arden was very fierce; he had already hurt Ron in their duel a few minutes ago before Ron had thought to use the Body Bind Curse to give himself time to escape. Thinking about it, Ron was unsure how Arden managed to find him so quickly. Ron saw a definite movement in front of him. He positioned himself sideways, prepared to fight when someone cleared their throat behind him. Frowning, Ron turned around, and saw a huge fist pummelling towards his face before he was submerged in blackness.

He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting his focus after the blow to his head. It was pounding as if someone was continuously beating a drum right in side of his ear. His vision was blurred but soon focused out. Ron lay sprawled across a dirty, dark, cold floor. He sat up gradually, careful not to let his head spin too fast, and observed his surroundings. He was in a room. A huge room. So huge that beyond what he could see was just pitch black darkness. Big crates took up a lot of the floor, and Ron guessed it was an old storage warehouse. Ron stood up, unbalanced, and lent on one of the large crates that towered behind him. He walked around a little, searching for a source of light, until he heard voices. Ron listened intently, trying to identify them and hear where they were coming from.  
"They're heading for Australia, send Yaxley after them." Ron head a deep, superior voice say. A creak of a door was heard soon after and Ron stumbled back on the floor. The noise of feet colliding with the ground echoed in the warehouse, making it nearly impossible to decide where they were coming from.

"Let's find Auror Weasley and give him a proper greeting." The same voice spoke again. The footsteps were getting louder and louder, and more ferocious. Ron closed his eyes, straining his ears, attempting to listen over the pounding of his heart. Suddenly, there was silence. Ron felt light shine through his eyelids, but he didn't dare do anything more than lie still of the ground, barely breathing. A foot dug into his rib cage and flipped him over onto his back.

"What shall we do with him?" murmured an unfamiliar voice.

"Wake him up." Whoever spoke thrust their foot into Ron's face. Ron groaned and rolled to the side, blood flowing again from his nose. Strong hands clasped Ron's wrists tightly behind his back as Arden Malfoy dropped to his knees in front of Ron.

"Or maybe," he began, pressing a finger to Ron's purple bruise causing him to wince in pain, "He was already awake." Ron glared at him under his eyebrows.

"What did you hear?" Arden smiled softly. Ron smiled in return, and remained silent.

"What did you hear?!" Arden screamed in violent anger, punching Ron in the stomach and drawing his wand. He pressed his wand against Ron's cheek that had a layer of both sweat and blood covering it. Arden leant forward, and put his lips close to Ron's ear.  
"Tell me..." He hissed, venom dripping from his voice.  
"No chance," Ron smirked. He suddenly rose and used his knee to hit Arden's face, coming up from beneath his jaw. A loud crack was heard, followed by a roar of pain from the pale haired man. Ron quickly picked up Arden's wand from the floor and stepped back to face him. The rest of Arden's men stood ready to fight Ron.  
"Stupefy!" Ron shouted, aiming at one of the men. The victim of Ron's spell fell immediately to the ground.  
'One down three to go...' He thought. They threw all sorts of spells at Ron, whilst Arden was still seething, but Ron kept blocking them. He turned to run and hid behind a crate and used it to shield himself from the oncoming spells.  
"Stupefy!" He shouted again, and hit another one of Arden's henchmen. That just left himself and Arden now. The tall, elegant yet sinister man walked slowly towards Ron, picking up the wand of the stunned man that lay on the floor on the way.  
"You're a fool, Weasley." Arden taunted. Arden approached Ron at an unhurried pace, staring intently into Ron's eyes without blinking. His face wore an expression of total confidence and pure arrogance. Ron didn't retreat, but stayed exactly where he was, his fingers shaking slightly as they clutched the unfamiliar wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" Arden shouted, and green gushes of light shot out of Arden's wand, only just missing Ron's hair as he ducked.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron growled in return, but Arden had dodged the spell and the wand remained firm in Arden's hand.

"Crucio!" Arden bellowed, and Ron dived on to a pile of crates to avoid the jet of light zooming beside his cheek.

"Immobulus!" Ron tried from his awkward position on the crates, but Arden easily dodged his attack. Ron quickly endeavoured to get up, but his foot was lodged in a hole in the crate and he slipped, tumbling over with an ear-deafening crash. Ron realised his wand had slid out of his hand. Desperately, Ron felt along the ground, cutting his hands on the sharp edges of the crates and bricks. He could hear Arden getting closer, his ragged breath was getting louder, and Ron frantically searched for his weapon. Just as Arden opened his mouth with his wand brandished, Ron grasped hold of his wand and with sudden inspiration said in a low whisper,

"Expulso."

A deafening, ear-splitting blast thundered through the warehouse. Ron and Arden both looked up simultaneously, to see the ceiling pulsate in rolling tremors that shook the ground beneath their feet, and threw them to the floor. Suddenly, the roof broke apart, and Ron saw it as if in slow motion beginning to fall.

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted, scrambled to his feet and sprinted for the door. Ron could feel Arden close behind him, his hand reached out and grasped Ron's hair, pulling him back as Ron grunted in pain. Ron elbowed him fiercely, twisted his head as best as he could and threw a punch straight into Arden's face. Arden stumbled backwards and tripped over a crate, still tumbling as the ceiling collapsed on him. The sheer force tossed Ron to the ground again, he choked as debris zoomed into his mouth and something sliced his cheek. Blood oozed out of his face and dripped to his chin in a fast gush of crimson. Sweating and shaking, Ron turned around to see the mutated body of Arden. He was partially buried under a huge sheet of the roof, but Ron could still see the sharp rod of the crate sticking through Arden at an awkward angle, exposing the disarray of his organs inside and blood flowing effortlessly through his body. His left arm hanging by only a crippled piece of skin and his face almost unrecognisable, covered in blood, a crate piercing his left eye so it hung out of the socket. Ron swallowed the vomit rising in his mouth. He tore out of the building, grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialled the Ministry.

"Arden's dead. Harry and Hermione are in trouble. Yaxley's gone to Australia."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favourited, or kept up with the story so far! We hope you enjoy chapter 3, back with Harry and Hermione! **

* * *

"Harry, I'm scared..." Hermione whispered to Harry, as they trudged hand-in-hand towards the door of the dentists.  
"Whatever happens, I'm here." Harry replied, trying to reassure his best friend. She gave him a weak smile, trying to avoid thinking about all the different possibilities of what was to come.  
Harry reached out his hand, and opened the door. The interior was smart, clean and modern; everything expected at a dentist. Hermione was content her parents had started their lives again working here at such a pleasant place. She just hoped they were happy.  
"Can I help you two?" A lady behind the front desk asked, politely. Hermione's head snapped back into action.  
"Err yes, sorry. It's my first time here." Hermione said, "I have an appointment. I think it should be booked under the name Potter?"  
"Ahh yes. Your dentists are Mr and Mrs Granger. They're married and work together, as you may have guessed." The woman replied, with a cheery Australian accent, "Please, take a seat. They should be with you in a moment."

Harry led Hermione to the empty waiting room. They sat down awkwardly in plastic chairs, surrounded by colouring crayons and posters of rotting teeth. Hermione gripped the edges of the chair tightly and stared at a gleaming tile of the floor. Harry sighed.

"Listen," he said carefully, "You're going to see your parents soon. You haven't seen them in over a year."

"I'm going to see them as a dentist patient. It's not exactly how I envisioned it," Hermione said quietly. She let out a deep breath and blinked fiercely.

"They're ready for you now," smiled the receptionist through the window. Harry nodded. He held his hand to Hermione, and wiping a strand of hair from her face she took his arm, and hauled herself up. They didn't let go until they reached the door which had a shiny plate on it saying, "The Grangers."

"Maybe you should wait outside," Hermione whispered. Harry frowned.

"Are you sure?"

"I think I need to do this on my own." Hermione smiled, squeezed his hand and knocked with the other as Harry regretfully slipped his fingers out of hers. Hermione took a deep breath, and walked with purpose into the room where her parents awaited unknowingly.  
"Ahh, Miss Potter! I'm Mr Granger and this is my colleague and wife, Mrs Granger." Her father said, formally sticking his gloved hand out for Hermione to shake. Harry and Hermione had decided to book the appointment under the name of 'Potter' in case 'Granger' seemed too much of a coincidence.  
"Hi," Hermione replied, both her voice and hand trembled slightly as she shook her father's. She looked over to her mother who gave her a smile. Hermione knew that smile. She had always done that when Hermione used to look at her. Now, however, it wasn't from mother-to-daughter. It wasn't the same smile that meant love, comfort and warmth. It was a smile from a woman to her patient. Hermione took another deep breath and held back the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes, and lay down on seat.

"If you could please wear these glasses," Mr Granger said politely, handing Hermione glasses which would protect her from the light. Hermione quickly placed them behind her ears, grateful for something to hide the tears building in her eyes. Harry waited anxiously by the door. He felt a twinge of frustration as Hermione put the glasses on as he wouldn't be able to communicate with her very well. Although she had said this was something she had to do on her own, Harry knew he needed to be there to encourage her until she gathered the courage to enchant her parents again.

"Ok, open wide," Mrs Granger said, pulling on rubber gloves. Hermione, shaking, opened her mouth as Mrs Granger examined inside.

"All good," Mrs Granger murmured, calling numbers to Mr Granger who scratched them down on his clipboard. Hermione ran a hand through her hair, aggravated. She did not come here for a dentist appointment.

"Sorry, if you could just open a little wider." Hermione stretched her mouth, and tried desperately to catch sight of Harry from her difficult position. Harry saw her head move slightly and he shifted himself into her view. Hermione sighed in relief.

"You can do it," Harry mouthed, nodding in reassurance.

"Well, everything seems to be in perfect condition," Mr Granger smiled happily. He moved to take the glasses off Hermione, and brushed past her cheek with his palm. Hermione let out a deep breath and closed her eyes, treasuring the touch that she thought she'd lost forever. The chair gradually rose to a sitting position.

"Will you be wanting to return in the next six months?" Mrs Granger asked pleasantly. From the doorway, Harry couldn't hear her answer, but he noticed her fingers fumbling at the pocket of her jeans. Slowly, Hermione released her wand from the tight denim fabric. She glanced back at Harry. He nodded, smiling. With his smile glowing in her mind, Hermione waited until her parents were looking at the clipboard, and whispered the spell she had devised herself over the past four months.

"Oblivix."

"I'm sorry, dear?" Mrs Granger turned around, "I didn't quite catch that." Hermione sank into the seat as far as she could, wanting to sink into it and vanish completely. Tears threatened to pour out of her eyes, as both her parents now looked at her with the most emotionless expressions on their faces.  
"Would you like to make another appointment?" Mrs Granger tried to ask again. Harry could guess what was happening from behind the door's glass, merely by observing Hermione's face and body language. He thought it appropriate to enter the room.  
"Sorry to interrupt, is everything okay?" Harry asked, quickly glancing at Hermione checking to see if she was keeping it together. She was grateful of Harry diverting her parents' gazes on her, just as her eyes were going red and tears began to leak out.  
"Yes everything's perfect. Are you with Miss Potter?" Mrs Granger asked, smiling at Harry like she had to Hermione when she entered the room. Harry nodded. "Have you got an appointment?"  
"Erm, no, I don't. Sorry. It's just Hermione and I are in a bit of a rush" He lied.  
"Oh, that's quite all right!" Mr Granger said, "We were just finished."  
"If either of you would like to make an appointment, just ring up and we'll book you in." Mrs Granger added.  
"Thank you very much." Harry said, whilst walking over to Hermione. He put his arm around her shoulders, to begin guiding her out of the room.  
"Our pleasure!" Mr Granger called. The two dentists turned back around to their clipboards, whilst Harry got out his wand swiftly.  
"Oblivix."  
Nothing. He didn't do it because he doubted Hermione's abilities; he did it in desperation for his best friend. He wanted her to be happy. He wanted her to have a family because he knew how it felt not to have one.  
Harry continued to lead Hermione out of the dentist, as her breathing became uneven and sobs started escaping out of her mouth.

"Are you ok?" gasped the receptionist as they hurried past, Hermione gulping for air as more tears flowed down her cheeks. She endeavoured to open the door, but she couldn't grip the handle as sobs were racking her body with tremors. Harry leaned over, pushed the door open and they stumbled outside as the door closed behind them with a dull bang. Harry was a few steps away from Hermione, and when she looked up, it froze him. They stared at each other, without moving, without speaking for several seconds, but the message couldn't have been clearer. Hermione was broken. Harry, blinking back tears developing in his own eyes, rushed to Hermione and held her tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder, quivering occasionally, but with no more tears to cry. Harry stoked her hair and pressed her firmly against his chest, as if to protect her from everything else that could hurt her.

"Do you mind if I have some time to myself? I'm going to go to their house. I just...need to see where they're living, to make sure they're happy," Hermione swallowed.

"Of course," Harry said. But he didn't let her go. A previously buried thought crept its way into Harry's mind. Maybe he didn't want to ever let her go.

* * *

**A/N Hoped you liked chapter 3, if you get chance please review! Sorry to those people who wanted Hermione's parents to remember her, it's part of the story and we hope you will be satisfied. Unfortunately, we won't be able to update until Thursday/Friday so check for chapter 4 around then! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Chapter 4 everybody! Please review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Harry walked aimlessly around a nearby park to Hermione's parents' new address that she had found. His thoughts were only on her.  
After over an hour of trudging around and watching other people interact, Harry decided to resign to a bench that was peacefully situated next to a bed of flowers. Harry observed each flower closely, whilst he continued to wait patiently for Hermione to reappear.  
Suddenly, he heard a crack. It wasn't an ordinary cracking sound, at least to no witch or wizard. A slight breeze followed the noise, causing the flowers to sway slightly. Harry could hear heavy feet make contact with the gravelled ground, getting closer and closer. His heart sped up, as he wandered who had Apparated close by. He discreetly looked around, hoping to find the person. His emerald green eyes were searching the plains of the park, until a familiar red head came running up towards Harry.  
"Ron?"  
He was panting, and his face looked tired and worn. Harry knew something was bothering his best friend, otherwise he wouldn't have come here and would not look so troubled.  
"It's Yaxley" he panted, "He knows you're here."

"Yaxley? You're sure?" Ron nodded, doubling over as he attempted to regain his breath.

"But how?" Harry persisted.

"Arden must have found out. He had a spy at the Ministry, they're in questioning now. Anyway, Arden sent Yaxley over to Australia to find you. You haven't seen any sign of him?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head.

"Arden?"

"Dead." Ron shuddered, remembering the gruesome way in which he died, "Well, maybe Yaxley hasn't found out where you are yet. If you and Hermione -" Ron stopped suddenly. Harry froze.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron whispered. Harry sprinted towards the park exit. Ron tried desperately to catch up with Harry, but he was already exhausted and his legs didn't seem to be able to run fast enough. Ron jumped over a bed of flowers, dodged the swings and pushed the park gate open which was swinging vigorously as Harry had violently kicked it open.

"Where is she Harry?" Ron shouted. Harry didn't waste time turning his head.

"Her parents' house," he yelled as he tore down the pavement.

Harry's legs didn't seem to run fast enough. Thoughts were pounding in his head at a million miles per hour, as he was trying to remember what number Hermione had said the house was on the street both Harry and Ron were now hurtling down.  
'23, 25, 27, 29...' Harry mentally ticked off in his head. '31, 33... 35!' He pushed his legs faster as he quickly turned to run up the drive of number 35, Ron was trying his best to keep up behind.  
Harry slowed down, as he came to the front door. He motioned with his hands to Ron to stay silent and follow with his wand out and ready. Nothing seemed out of place inside the house. It was a pleasant, modest house; however, Harry didn't focus on its decor at that moment, as his best friend could possibly be in peril.  
They made their way further into the house. Scuffling was heard and a creak of a door closing. Harry quickened up the pace, as he came across the closed door. He put his hand up and slowly pushed it open, only to see inside the room what he least hoped.

His eyes first registered on Hermione. She was tied to the bed, her hands bound above her, tape stuck to her mouth. She was writhing and snarling, but this made little difference. Harry stared, horror-struck, at Hermione, and then out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure move in the corner.

"Expelliarmus," the figure hissed immediately, and Ron's wand flicked out his hand. Ron didn't seem to notice. He hadn't been able to move his gaze from Hermione.

"Expelliarmus," Harry snapped in response, but the man blocked it easily with a flick of his wand. He stepped out of the shadows wearing an amused expression on his face.

"Yaxley," Ron snarled, and made a sudden leap at him. Harry held him back with one arm as best as he could, his other arm pointing his wand directly at Yaxley's face. Straining with the effort of holding Ron, Harry felt beads of sweat appear on his forehead and his breathing turn to pants. With a roar, Ron broke free, and he lunged at Yaxley, throwing a punch viciously to his face until Ron slipped on the floor. When he stood up, Harry once again forcing him backwards, his face was covered in blood. Feeling as if it was in slow motion, Harry glanced at Ron, then at the floor, and finally to Hermione. He noticed her side was bleeding vehemently.

"What did you do to her?" he growled, a deadly poison dripping from his words.

"She was disrespectful," Yaxley smiled, and then he started to laugh.

"You son of a bitch!" Ron lunged forward, again, at Yaxley. His fists pounded any surface of the Death Eater he could find. Yaxley's wand fell from his hand, as Ron thrust the large man's body against the wall.  
Harry took this opportunity to run over towards Hermione. He hastily unbound her hands and removed the tape from her mouth.  
"My wand," she choked, pointing at the other side of the room on the floor. Harry guessed Yaxley must have taken it from her to avoid any spells the witch might throw at him. He briskly picked it up for her and handed it delicately back to its owner. Hermione grasped the wand in her hand and lifted her shirt up to reveal the bloody wound Yaxley has caused.  
Harry gasped at the sight. What sick minded creature could hurt Hermione like this? She placed her wand carefully on the wound, and chanted a healing spell. The skin began to envelope itself back into its rightful place, only leaving dry blood which can easily be washed away.  
Hermione stood up next to Harry, and they both watched on as Ron tried to strangle Yaxley with his bare hands.  
"What do we do?" Hermione breathed, "we can't hit Yaxley without risking hitting Ron!"  
Harry thought fast. Yaxley was currently wandless, and so therefore vulnerable. The only problem was, Ron was in the way of any defeat.  
Harry took a deep breath as he decided what to do. Hermione, however, had thought the exact same tactic but acted upon it quicker.  
"Expelliarmus!" She shouted, her wand pointed directly at Ron's body. Immediately, Ron went flying through the air and crashed into a wardrobe, breaking it with his body weight.  
Harry knew what he had to do now. Yaxley was free from Ron's grasp and now striding towards his wand.  
"Stupefy!" Harry yelled, wand directed at Yaxley. Yaxley's body collapsed to the ground with a thud. Harry waited a moment to check he was truly cold out. "We'll take him to the Ministry so he can stand trial for what he's done."  
"Thank you," Hermione whispered. She let out a long shaky breath that she didn't know she was holding. Harry turned to look at her softly and enclosed her in his arms, careful not to crush her wound in case it was still painful. His hand penetrated her soft curls in a soothing motion, as her head rested against his chest.  
A violent grunt broke their peace.  
"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" bellowed a bitter voice from the floor.

"It was the only way to hit Yaxley," Hermione explained, her face still buried in Harry's chest. Ron got up, and his gaze fell upon the two of them huddled together, Harry cradling Hermione in his arms. They broke apart in one sudden motion as they realised Ron was staring at them. Ron gave a sarcastic laugh.

"It was the only way to hit Yaxley. You just can't stand someone else getting all your bloody glory, can you?" Ron spat at Harry as he stormed out the door, barging past them and roughly hitting Harry in the shoulder. Hermione bit her lip.

"Ron?" she called, hurrying down the stairs after him. Harry sighed. He looked around the room. Quickly, he enchanted it so that the books flew back to the shelf and shuffled into the correct order, the broken glass arranged itself back at the window, the wardrobe mended immediately and the bed made itself neatly. Harry bent over Yaxley in disgust. He had cuts on his face, and his neck was badly bruised from where Ron had attempted to strangle him. Harry pocketed Ron's wand lying next to Yaxley, and then pulled out his phone. He dialled the Ministry.

"Auror Department."

"We've got Yaxley," Harry said into his phone.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Do you want to come and get him?"

"Absolutely. Where are you?" Harry quickly told them their address, and minutes later two Aurors appeared in the bedroom.

"Very rude, appearing like this," apologized the blond Auror as he grabbed Yaxley, "It was an emergency."

"Of course," Harry said.

"His wand?" asked the other Auror. Harry replayed the battle in his mind. He remembered Ron charging for Yaxley, and knocking his wand out of his hand.

"Accio Yaxley's wand," Harry said, rather than crawling on his hands and knees looking for it. The dragon heartstring wand zoomed out from under the wardrobe. Harry handed it to the blond Auror.

"Bye," he said, and the Aurors disappeared with a loud crack along with Yaxley.

Harry closed the door quietly as he left. He clambered down the stairs, and stopped for a second as he saw something that felt like a fist had reached into his stomach and clenched his insides together. Ron was kissing Hermione, his hands wrapped tightly around her back, his lips pressing into hers with a passionate force. Harry didn't get it. He'd seen them kiss hundreds of times before, but now he didn't like it. He felt protective of Hermione, and every will power he had was straining to prevent him running over and punching that red haired bastard in the face. Harry blinked. Is that what he just called Ron? Of course, Ron had just insulted him a few minutes ago, but he was angry and Harry didn't usually rise to his taunts.

Harry felt a little better as Hermione pulled away quickly.

"Thank you for coming to warn us," she smiled to Ron.

"I couldn't let anything happen to you," Ron replied, taking her hand and leading her out of the house. Feeling slightly sick, Harry reached the bottom of the stairs, and shut the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Ok, here's Chapter 5! Thanks especially to everyone who has reviewed our previous chapters! Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione found a discreet alleyway to Apparate back to England, without drawing attention to themselves to people passing by.  
"So are you just Apparating back to yours and Ginny's?" Ron asked Harry, in a slightly abusive tone. He still was angry at Harry for being the one to save Hermione when he felt responsible for rescuing and saving his own girlfriend. Harry, however, just brushed it off - he found it ludicrous that Ron was irritated with him.  
"Yes, if that's okay?" Harry replied, his voice sounding almost sarcastic. Ron glared at him, whilst Hermione coughed uneasily at the silent tension.  
"Goodbye then, Harry," she smiled. He returned it and hugged her.

"Thank you, again." And she kissed his cheek in appreciation.  
Harry's body almost tingled with sensation as Hermione's lips gently touched his skin. He was so close to her, so close to her soft, delicate lips.  
Harry scowled at himself for thinking that way. Hermione was his best friend, and nothing more. She had a boyfriend and he had a girlfriend - end of.  
Ron continued to glare at him whilst he released Hermione from his arms. Harry took one last look at Hermione, who was still smiling at him, before a loud crack was heard and he was gone.

"Harry!" Ginny cried, and flung her arms around Harry as he unlocked the door to their modern, expensive apartment in London.

"Hey, Ginny," Harry said uncomfortably from under her flaming red hair.

"How did it go with Hermione's parents?" she asked, finally letting go of him as a look of relief spread over Harry's face.

"It didn't work," Harry said, and sighed as he remembered the tears pouring down her face. Harry locked the door and made his way to the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out a carton of milk.

"That's terrible! No, Harry, don't turn the kettle on - I bought you a coming home present," Ginny grinned, and produced a bottle of champagne from the fridge.

"That's really nice," Harry said awkwardly, feeling strangely embarrassed and uneasy.

"Shall we take it into the living room?" Ginny said, her voice quieter as she tipped it into two glasses. He followed her into the living room, his mind still on Hermione, replaying the moment where her lips had brushed against his cheek. Harry stopped. Why was he thinking of that? She'd kissed him before...

"Are you alright, Harry?" Ginny murmured, "You look distracted."

"I'm fine," Harry said quickly. Ginny raised her eyebrows, setting the glasses on the table, and with a little lick of her lips reached over and dimmed the lights.

"What are you doing? I can't see you," Harry said stupidly.

"I'm right here," she whispered from behind him, and her hand reached out and pinched his bum. Harry jumped forward as if he had just been electrocuted, his eyes wide and his eyebrows raised. He did not like that. At all.

"Hey, do you want to play a game of Exploding Snap?" he tried desperately. Suddenly, Ginny moved in front of him and thrust her lips against his, her body pressing into Harry's hard, and she pushed him onto the sofa. Harry kissed her lightly, but urgently tried to sit. All he could think of was how smoother and softer Hermione's lips were. Ginny didn't notice, she moved her hands to his shirt and still kissing him furiously, began to play with the top button of his shirt, slipping it through the hole. Harry was screaming inside. Enough was enough. With a great effort, he sat up suddenly and Ginny toppled over the edge of the sofa. Harry stared down at Ginny, who let out an exasperated shriek.  
"Harry! What is wrong with you?" She almost screamed, whilst getting up and brushing off her clothes.  
"Look... I'm tired, I haven't had the best of days and I just want to go to bed and sleep!" Harry shouted, all patience gone.  
Ginny looked at him bewildered.  
"Fine," she snapped back. "I'll just put all this away and leave you to sleep! I don't know what's up with you, Harry. Hermione couldn't get her parents' memory back! So what? It's done. I don't know why you're acting like it's your own parents!"  
"My parents are dead!" Harry yelled back, his finger pointing aggressively at her. "I wouldn't expect you to understand how I feel-"  
"Oh, 'I wouldn't expect you to understand how I feel'," she imitated childishly. "Of course I wouldn't, Harry! You're always away doing things at the Ministry, I hardly see you! When was the last time you even came to watch one of my Quidditch matches, huh?"  
She had a point but Harry was still seething at her comment about Hermione.  
"That, is a completely different matter," Harry lowered his voice and sighed, "I'm just so tired. Hermione lost her parents, got captured and hurt by Yaxley, Ron came, we fought Yaxley; and now I've come back home only to be crawled on by you!" His voice began to rise again. Ginny gave him a deathly stare. Tears were beginning to brew in her eyes. Harry softened his gaze but decided to turn in for the night, and made his way to their bedroom.  
After settling into bed, he felt a warm body join him and snuggle up to his.  
"I'm sorry," a voice breathed. Harry found Ginny's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.  
Nothing else was said as silence filled the room. Harry's eyes slowly started to close, as his mind took him back to the most unexpected place.

Harry sat in a familiar armchair, his hands resting together, watching Hermione. She was sitting by the radio, turned away from him as she listened to a tune that Harry recognized. Harry shivered slightly, and the sharp, ice air made him remember it was around Christmas time. He thought for a second, and realized no one should be alone at Christmas. He stood up, his eyes still resting on Hermione, and he held out his hand to her as she turned to look at him. Harry could see in her eyes she was still grieving about Ron, but she took his hand and something inside Harry exploded at her touch. Gently, he lifted her up, and they looked at each other for a few moments, before Harry carefully removed the Horcrux from her neck. Her skin was soft under his fingers. He threw it on the bed, took both her hands, and slightly awkwardly led her into the middle of the tent. Feeling slightly embarrased, Harry moved to the music, laughing and smiling as he brought a lift to Hermione's lips. They danced together, Harry chuckling as Hermione beamed, they twirled and hummed to the music. Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder, but all too soon, the music softened and they broke apart. Harry watched her turn away from him, and the feeling that had overwhelmed him before suddenly washed over him again. He didn't want to let her go.

So, tenderly, Harry reached for her arm and spun her round to face him. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Harry leaned over, and kissed her. It was incredible. Her lips moved in unison with his, their tongues danced together perfectly and the perfume of her breath was making him dizzy. One of his hands reached to cradle her beautiful face, the other touched lightly on her back. Her hands were clenching in his hair as the kiss got more powerful and urgent. Hermione let go, gasping for air. Harry stood back, not quite able to comprehend what had just happened, but he knew for sure he wanted it to happen again. Suddenly, Hermione thrust herself at him and furiously mashed her lips against his, her tongue exploring his mouth, and her hands were everywhere - his hair, his back, his chest. Harry, very slowly, ran his hand from her back to her side, up her body, over her shoulder and he gently stroked the silk skin of her neck. He let his hand drop until it was under her blouse, and as the kiss relaxed into a sweet and loving kiss, he undid her top button, and stopped suddenly, too nervous to let his fingers creep down any further.

"Harry," Hermione moaned in appreciation, and she placed her hand on top of his and let him touch her breasts. His eyes widening, Harry cupped her breast, tenderly pinched her nipple and felt fireworks bursting in his body as he massaged her breasts and kissed her neck hard. Hermione quickly took Harry's sweater off, and her cold fingers slipped under his shirt to press against the muscles of his stomach. Harry trailed kisses down her neck, between her shoulders and, as he hastily removed her shirt, he pressed his lips at the top of her perfectly-formed breasts. He fumbled with her bra, she unzipped his trousers, he threw her bra on top of the locket as he gasped at her beauty, she ripped off his shirt and pressed her breasts against his chest...

Harry opened his eyes, felt a hand that was definitely not Hermione's resting on his palm and, with a rush of disappointment coursing through his body, that what had felt like the most incredible, most beautiful, most outstanding night of his life was just a dream, and the person who he had shared this night with was not his to love.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the delay, we've got a Beta now so hopefully there won't be any stupid mistakes! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed, and we'd really appreciate it if we got more! It's nice to know what our readers think of our story and if they have any advice etc.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

Hermione sat up right in bed. Ron's loud snores almost made the room seem like it was shaking.  
She breathed heavily as she scanned the darkness of the room for a certain wizard that had occupied her dreams that night.  
Hermione smiled to herself as all the memories of what happened flooded back into her head. Harry's soft touch, feeling loved and wanted, slowly but passionately making love-_Wait, this is Harry! Your best friend and nothing more, Hermione! _She told herself. _What am I doing?_ She looked down at Ron who grunted in his sleep. Hermione put her head in her hands. She's never felt this confused before. She usually always knew the answer to everything, and if she didn't she would find out for herself. With this situation though, she felt lost.  
Was it even a 'situation'?

"Of course not!" she whispered out loud. It was simply a dream that had crept into her head, obviously the result of emotions building up because of her parents. That explained it; it was a logical explanation. With a huge, vibrating snore from Ron, Hermione slipped out of the covers and made her way to the bathroom. She splashed some water on her face, hoping to clear her thoughts, and stared blatantly at herself in the mirror.

"You love Ron," she told herself, and then sighed. Now she had taken to talking to herself. Perfect.

Hermione, unsure of what to do, quietly walked downstairs and wandered around the kitchen aimlessly. She suddenly remembered she needed to check the date of Ginny's Quidditch match, and flicked her finger across the calendar. However, the thought of watching Ginny show off on a broom had quickly become less appealing. Hermione's opinion of Ginny seemed to have changed vastly in her mind. Ginny was annoying, insensitive and possessive. What had Ginny done to her to make her dislike her so much? One name appeared in her mind; Harry. Hermione shook her head, scoffing at herself, and she noticed that today was Molly Weasley's birthday party. She heard scuffling behind her, then a loud moan of discomfort. Hermione turned round to see Ron still half asleep who had appeared to have just walked into a chair.  
"It's your mum's birthday today. 30th of October... She has a party at the Burrow tonight, remember?" Hermione said, ignoring Ron's little collision with the furniture. Ron grunted in reply.  
She knew they couldn't have conversations in the morning yet she still continued to talk. "Everyone's going to be there, Ron. Your brothers, Ginny, Harry..." Hermione paused. Harry. She shook her head violently, hoping that would remove any traces of 'him' for the time being.  
Hermione heard another groan. Ron had walked into the same chair again, and was walking away. He'd obviously decided to retreat whilst Hermione was silent. She picked up a nearby dish cloth and threw it at him, which hit his head but he merely ignored the disturbance and left.  
_Merlin, that man's annoying!_ She thought, sitting down at the table. _What's he going to be like at the party tonight? Awake, I hope. But Harry- Hermione _let out a long, anxious sigh as she shook her head violently once more.  
She stood up to walk to her room, determined to decide what she was going to wear tonight. Every pace she took, she was continuing to try and convince herself that she was completely in love with Ron, despite the fact she had just found him immensely irritating, so much that she had resorted to throwing a dish cloth at his head.  
Hermione scanned through her wardrobes, much to Ron's dismay, as he was back in bed and Hermione had just turned the light on in their room.  
The difficulties of choosing a dress... Hermione took a simple, but pretty, royal blue dress out to analyse.  
_Harry said I looked nice in this dress once- stop it!_ Hermione scowled herself internally.  
The images of Harry lying on top of her, allowing their bodies to press together seductively, came flying back to the front of her mind. She sighed. As much as she tried to forget about this, she couldn't. Hermione accepted defeat, almost willingly, and let her dream replay in her head whilst choosing matching accessories for her dress.  
Little did she know, Harry had also experienced a similar dream to Hermione last night.

* * *

Harry pulled the covers of himself, shaking a little, and climbed out of bed. A blurred voice in the back of his head seemed to be reminding him of the few times where he had just watched Ginny sleep. Harry found that he had completely forgotten about her before the voice began to drone in his mind. As he stood up, Harry felt a dampness sticking to his boxer shorts, and a bulging erection. For a second, he wondered briefly if Ginny had been involved, but to his relief all parts of a dream flooded back sharply into his head. His cheeks flushed as he thought of what he and Hermione had been up to while Ginny lay beside him. It would be considered so wrong, but to Harry, he had never been more certain on anything in his life that it was right.

"Harry," Ginny mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. Harry turned, and something that had previously been buried deep inside him rose, and he found himself wishing ineffably that her face was Hermione's.

"Hey," Harry said. Too late, he noticed that his erection was on full view as he was wearing nothing but his boxer shorts and standing up. Ginny smiled at him, and caught sight of the very noticeable bulge in his pants. She gasped under her breath.

"Is that for me?" she whispered. Harry was too stunned to say anything for a few seconds, but he gathered himself quickly, and, attempting to hide his disgust, he replied,

"Of course. Who else?"

* * *

Time passed slowly for Harry, his thoughts always wandering back to his dream. He stood in the shower, letting the warm water trickle down his body. He sighed in contentment at the feeling of the water stroking his skin - it made him shiver with pleasure. He imagined Hermione's hands replacing the water, and he groaned immediately. How was he going to be around her tonight without wanting to kiss her senseless?  
Ginny was currently in the bedroom applying the thick amount of makeup that she'd discovered in Muggle London. She lathered her mascara on her eyelashes and touched up her blusher before zipping up her makeup bag. She glanced at herself in the mirror. She straightened her dark purple dress, which clung to her tightly and finished just above the knee.  
"Harry, are you ready?" She called as she heard the water go off.

"Getting dressed," he replied, as he pulled on his simple black dress robes. He assessed himself in the mirror, and took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a few seconds. This was going to be difficult.  
"Ok, let's go," he said to Ginny. He met her in the hallway.

"You look beautiful," he managed, but failing to ignore the longing running through his body that he was speaking to Hermione.  
"Thank you. You look handsome," she smiled, pecking his cheek. Harry pulled back sharply.

"Electric shock," he lied. Ginny laughed, took his arm, and they apparated to the birthday party of Mrs Weasley. They arrived just outside The Burrow. In the darkness of the night, you could see the lights inside the house, and could hear muffled laughter and casual interaction.  
Ginny clung on to Harry's arm as they walked to the front door, only to be tackled by Mrs Weasley in a bone-crushing hug.

"Harry!" She beamed, kissing his cheek. "Thank you! Thank you for coming!" She then turned to her daughter and did much the same, her peach dress merging with Ginny's dark purple one. Harry looked beyond Mrs Weasley and could see Mr Weasley conversing animatedly a man whom Harry recognised from the Ministry.  
After being bombarded by Mrs Weasley, Harry and Ginny walked further inside the house to involve themselves in conversation.  
They passed Bill and Fleur who seemed to be as happy as ever.

"'Ello Ginny and 'arry!" Fleur exclaimed, her French accent as thick as he remembered. Harry smiled politely at the couple but carried on venturing through the busy crowds of people. He thought he heard Ginny mutter 'phlegm'' under her breath but ignored it, as he caught sight of _her. _  
Harry froze on the spot. Hermione's hair cascaded down her back in a half-up style, only making her face more prominent and beautiful. Harry noticed her dress; royal blue. Very much like the one he had complimented her about before. It suited her very well, showing everything that needed to be shown, unlike Ginny's that seemed too...bold. Hermione caught sight of Harry gazing at her, his jaw hanging open slightly. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt his emerald green eyes study every aspect of her.  
Harry noticed her mild discomfort and smiled reassuringly at his friend. She smiled back at him and his whole body felt like bursting into flames and melting right there in front of everyone.  
Harry would have possibly done that if Ginny had not tugged on his sleeve, breaking him out of his trance.

"C'mon! Let's go over to my brother and Hermione," she said, already starting to move towards them.

"Hey," Ron said slightly awkwardly to Harry as they approached. Harry knew he was remembering their slight fallout before.

"Hi," Harry said, raising his eyebrows in a friendly gesture. This was all that was needed for them to feel comfortable around each other again.

"Hey Ginny," Ron said, wrapping an arm around his sister as he hugged her. Harry felt every nerve tingle on his body as he glanced at Hermione. Hermione, locking eyes with him, smiled tentatively. Harry couldn't remember feeling this awkward, and yet so happy. The dream controlled his vision for a few seconds, and he had to fight furiously to get the picture of his hands caressing Hermione's breasts out of his mind. But how he would love to do that to her, he couldn't help thinking, and show her how much he cared for her and loved her. Harry gasped inwardly. Had he just...he just thought he loved Hermione. The bubble of emotions had reached boiling point, and Harry knew that sometime today, he was going to have to let Hermione know how he felt. Staying quiet, having only Ginny, was no longer enough.

Ginny, again, brought Harry out of deep thought with her excited voice,

"Hi, Hermione!" She enveloped her friend into a hug, "Don't you look fabulous?!" Ginny's eyes wandered up and down Hermione's face and body, analysing every aspect, much like Harry; but, unlike him, what seemed to be a speck of envy and judgement appeared in her wandering eyes.  
Harry knew he'd have to greet Hermione in some way; it would seem odd if he didn't. When had this become so hard? He and Hermione had been friends for years.

"Hi," Harry said, lamely. That was obviously the only word he could manage to say tonight. He tried to cover up his embarrassment with a smile, however, it turned out to be a rather clumsy smile, if that was possible, which Hermione found quite sweet. She giggled slightly.

"Hello, Harry." Her voice seemed almost like a beautiful harp to him as she said his name. He wanted her to repeat it over and over again but with different meaning behind it. Love, and only love. Admitting this to himself only made his heart ache deeper for Hermione who stood before him.  
Harry blanked out again, just thinking, unaware of the conversation going on in front of him.

"What do you think?" Ginny asked, turning to an unfocused Harry. His throat went dry.

"Hm?" He replied, snapping out of it.

"The Ministry? Their decision to imprison Yaxley for life at Azkaban?" She said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Er, yeah, sure." Harry replied, feebly, his mind was still fixed on Hermione.

* * *

Time appeared to fly by, as the quartet was absorbed in discussion. The conversation started dying down, so Harry took this opportunity to ask the rest of the three,

"Do any of you want a drink? I'm really thirsty." Ginny shook her head in response.

"No thanks, mate," Ron said, "I'm all right."

Harry glanced at Hermione questioningly.

"Yes, thank you. I'm rather thirsty too. I'll, erm... I'll come with you." she managed to say.  
Harry was shocked she wanted to come with him. He thought he'd created a slight awkwardness between them from looking at her so intently before.  
Harry politely pushed through the many bodies of people like before, but this time with Hermione. He grinned to himself as they made their way to the kitchen, which was currently unoccupied and quiet. Nerves writhed like snakes in his stomach thought as he picked up a glass of pumpkin juice.

"What would you like?" he said to Hermione, his throat suddenly dry.

"Same as you," she smiled. Harry thought she looked slightly anxious. He handed her a glass of juice, and as he transferred it into her fingertips, he was reminded strongly of the first time their hands touched on the plane to Australia where he had felt electric shocks ripple through his body. He remembered watching the sunset with her, and realised that she was the only person he would wish to share a beautiful sight like that with.

"Hermione -" he began, but stopped suddenly.

"Harry?" she said cautiously. Harry sighed, and frowned deeply.

"I-" he stopped again. He just couldn't say it. How could he tell her that he loves her?

"Harry, whatever it is, you can tell me," she said comfortingly, and she reached up to touch his arm reassuringly. Harry nodded, swallowing, and tried again. He didn't even manage one word this time. He shook his head desperately.

"Hermione," he repeated, his eyes glancing up to her beautiful eyes and he knew at once he was making the right decision.

"Hermione, I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Apologies for the late update again! We've been extremely busy but hopefully we'll get the next chapter up sooner, and you'll like what we've got planned! Only two reviews last chapter:( please please please review! We'd love to hear what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Hermione stood frozen on the spot, her hand still grasping Harry's. He leant his weight on the counter slightly, feeling as if he were going to fall.

Hermione didn't say anything; she only looked into his eyes, her eyebrows slightly furrowed. She thought her feelings were one-sided, but yet here Harry was in front of her, having confessed his love.

Even though her eyes looked harsher than Harry's, they contained no anger, only slight confusion and admiration for the man before her.

However, Harry's were soft with a hint of apprehension; they were searching in Hermione's deep brown eyes for a reaction or response. When none came, Harry spoke, starting to feel daft,

"Hermione, I'm sorry," he said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. We're both in other relationships, and it was stupid of me. As much as I can't deny my feelings, I never intended or intend to hurt you, Ron or Ginny, and by saying that I've already betrayed them and obviously hurt you...I'm sorry..." Harry sighed, closing his eyes in anguish. He felt Hermione's soft hand touch his cheek. Immediately, he expected she would slap him but instead, her other hand cupped his cheek. She lifted his face up to meet her eyes. Harry's face showed embarrassment and sadness but Hermione's face hadn't changed since he said those three words to her.

"Harry, I..." She spoke for the first time, her voice cracking slightly from lack of use and shock. Harry's emerald orbs searched, again, within hers. Hermione's gaze drifted swiftly to Harry's mouth, before she looked directly at him, only sympathy in her eyes.

"I-" she breathed, "I'm sorry..."

And she left, too quickly for Harry to react or protest. She left him struck with sorrow and grief, still leaning against the counter. His eyes closed, as he took in a deep breath, inhaling her scent that she left behind when she trailed away. Harry traced his hands on his cheeks where hers had been, and immediately felt regret for causing her this distress. If he hadn't told her, they wouldn't be in this predicament. Had he possibly just ruined his friendship with her?

Harry remained, dumbstruck, in the kitchen. He blinked. She'd gone. An emptiness screamed inside of him, longing to be filled, but Harry knew that only Hermione could do this, and now it seemed she never would. Harry's lips trembled as he thought of them together in Australia, gazing at the sunset, and how he had loved and cherished her in his dream, which he now knew would never entwine into reality. To his surprise, he felt his eyes moisten as his knuckles gripped the bench tightly. He furiously wiped them with his hand. He glanced through the door, his eyes sweeping over the many people for Hermione, but first he paused at the girl with the purple dress and flaming red hair. Ginny. Harry swallowed. He was still with her. But he didn't want to be. He raised his eyebrows, realising his relationship with her could never work because he was still in love with Hermione.

Hermione was shaking as she left the kitchen, a blurry mist forming in her eyes. She felt completely, utterly lost. She delved into all shadows of her mind for a reason to explain why she didn't tell Harry the truth, but she couldn't find one. Ron and Ginny's names flashed quickly in her head, but she knew they were absolutely nothing, almost meaningless compared to her feelings - her love - for Harry. That had been the perfect opportunity, and she had totally destroyed it. She'd been so scared though. Of what this would mean, of how much this could change, of the future it may hold.

Hermione returned to Ron's company, trapping her regrets in her conscience. He turned to give a smile.

"Didn't get a drink in the end then?" He asked, noticing Hermione's empty hands. She had completely forgotten about her previous intentions to go to the kitchen after Harry had confessed his love for her. At the mention of a drink, Hermione realised she was, in fact, incredibly thirsty. She considered going back to the kitchen but decided not to very quickly. What if Harry was still in there? She couldn't face him now. She'd ruined her chances. He'd never want to see her.

"Hermione?" Ron said, breaking her out of her train of thoughts. She gasped in shock at the sudden noise, even though voices were speaking all around her in the room.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. She nodded briefly, he continued, however,

"Would you like to leave? You look pale. Are you sure you're okay?"

"...yes, sorry." She managed to choke out. Ron placed his hand on the small of Hermione's back, as he began leading her out to the front door, stopping shortly to say farewell to friends or family. Hermione just obeyed Ron's actions. She waited impatiently even though it didn't show, wanting more every second to run away from everything and be alone.

Hermione's head started to spin. The drunken laughs of people began to drum inside her head, a constant beat. Bodies seemed to be getting closer to hers, making the air to breath hotter and condense. It was almost unbearable.

After Ron had thanked his mother and wished her a happy birthday, he joined arms with Hermione who had been waiting anxiously at the edge of the room. As they began walking out, Hermione flicked her head round to see the busy cluster of bodies.

One person stood out to her - a messy raven haired man. He appeared to be looking for something or someone. Even in the dark, his eyes shined like the sun was reflecting off them. Harry's gaze locked right on Hermione's from across the room. He'd stopped moving, only looking at her apologetically. Her heart began to flood with regret but beat uncontrollably fast. There was no denying that she was hopelessly in love with this man, and was not in love with the one who was clung to her arm at that moment.

Harry continued to gaze at her in an apologetic desperation, as she vanished into the night with a crack.

* * *

Harry took off his dress robes with shaking hands. His brain seemed to have numbed or frozen. The only thing that remained was a fuzzy mist that dissolved all his thoughts. That just left pain. It was pain as Harry had never felt before. Harry certainly had experienced agony in nearly all its forms, having being almost starved by his aunt and uncle, stabbed by a basilisk fang, put under the Cruciatus Curse and watching his godfather, Sirius, die, this only to reoccur the following year with his previous headmaster, Dumbledore. However, this was different, and the ache that streamed through every part of him promised never to leave. The only thing that felt remotely close to this was listening to Hermione's screams when she was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. The memory of this caused Harry to slam his fist in the bathroom mirror, which shattered instantly.

"Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed in his overwhelming anger, overlooking the fact crimson, thick blood was flowing from a slice in his hand freely. Attempting to swallow his rage away, Harry sighed and turned on the shower. He slipped inside, and hissed as the water dripped into his cut. He remembered the last time he had showered, the way he imagined Hermione's gentle hands tenderly, but fiercely, pressing against his chest. Had that really been today, he questioned. How could he then have been so full of hope just a few hours ago?

He had been grateful that Ginny had decided to stay the night with her mother on her birthday, giving Harry much needed freedom in his flat alone.

Harry reluctantly exited the shower, not wanting to leave the warmth but he had to repair the mirror.

'Reparo' he muttered, after drying himself and changing into comfy clothes.

After he was content with the success of the spell, Harry trudged out of the bathroom and to the kitchen to get some Firewhiskey. As he made his way down the corridor, he suddenly heard a sob of a woman. Harry stopped, listening attentively. He heard it again; it was coming from his intended destination.

He continued walking, creeping quietly, wand out ready. He poked his head out from around the wall, and looked onto the living room that was attached to the kitchen. There, on his couch, was Hermione. She had also, like Harry, changed into other clothes that looked more comfortable than her dress. So, she was the source of the sobbing. Harry stared at her for what seemed liked hours. Why was she here?

"Hermione?" He whispered, lowering his wand. Her head spun round to face him, her beautiful warm eyes now bloodshot and red rimmed.

"Harry..." She said, quietly. They gazed at each other in silence, neither knowing what to say. The last conversation they had had ended badly, and it was still fresh in both of their minds.

"I'm sorry to intrude," she choked, "I had to see you." Harry wasn't unhappy to see her, and the last thing he was going to do was to ask her to leave. He looked at her with a kind and hospital face, trying to think of something to say.

"Does Ron know you're here?" He blurted out. Harry scowled himself, _what a stupid question. Nice one, Potter_. To his surprise, however, Hermione didn't appear taken aback by his idiotic curiosity.

"No, he doesn't. I told him I was going to go for a walk, get some fresh air." She answered, her voice wavering a bit from all the crying.

"Ah," he paused, "Then why are you here?"

Hermione stood up uncertainly on her shaking legs. She placed a hand out on the arm of the coach to steady herself. Harry watched her, his forehead furrowed slightly, trying to memorize every detail of her perfect face.

"You-you know what we were talking about b-before," she stuttered slightly, swiftly wiping a tear from her cheek. Harry shook his head quickly.

"Hermione, that doesn't matter, it really, really doesn't mean anything. I'm sorry for even mentioning it, and I'm just hoping I haven't done something so stupid it will ruin our friendship and-" Harry gabbled without breathing, only engulfing air when he was interrupted. He looked up to see a small, shy smile playing on Hermione's lips.

"You said you loved me," Hermione whispered. Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes," he replied. There was no point denying it now, was there? Surely she'd be able to see on his face every time he looked at her that feelings that strong would never disappear. Hermione took his hand in hers, and Harry looked blankly down at their fingers entwined together. What was she doing?

"Harry-" Hermione began, then stopped suddenly and ran a hand through her chestnut curls. She parted her lips to speak again, then sighed and massaged her forehead.

"I understand how difficult this is now," Hermione laughed under her breath.

"How difficult what is?" Harry asked, still uncomprehending what was happening.

"Telling you I feel the same way," Hermione breathed.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Here's chapter 8! Thanks for the reviews last chapter:) and we hope you like this one, we found it particularly challenging to write...**

* * *

Harry stood frozen, mouth open. Had he heard her correctly? As if she knew what he was thinking, Hermione clarified his thoughts.

"Harry, I love you." It was said with so much certainty and meaning, which made Harry think it was all just a dream. He shook his head, checking is wasn't; and as he realised it was all true, he let out a breathy laugh of pure happiness and relief.

Harry looked up to see Hermione beaming at him, her eyes were filled with warmth, again. He approached her more than willingly, stopping millimetres in front of her. He could feel her hot breath tickle his bare skin, as his emerald eyes bore into her cinnamon ones. Harry put his finger under her chin, raising her head up towards him, as his head lowered and his lips crashed down on to hers.

Explosion. An explosion of love, passion and want. Everything that had been hiding from them for so many years. Hermione's arms had locked around his neck, as his snaked around her slim form, pulling her body closer to his. Their tongues battled with each other and explored their new mouths. Nothing felt wrong, only right. They didn't know what would happen next but at that moment, they didn't care.

Harry's mind buzzed, as Hermione lifted herself up into his arms, wrapping her legs slowly around his waist. He groaned, and immediately started taking her into his bedroom. Hermione didn't protest, only pressed her body harder into him, which made Harry want her even more.

Harry leant against the door as he captured Hermione's lips, and she deftly opened the door handle behind him, allowing herself a moment to run her hand down his back. Her legs still locked around his waist, Harry carried her into the room and as the power of their kiss intensified, Hermione knocked him down onto the bed. She thrust her hands into Harry's messy, raven hair that she loved so much. He let out a deep sigh, and he delicately took a lock of her hair and placed it behind her ear. Gently, he rubbed his fingers there, and feeling tremors rack her body, Hermione moaned and crushed his lips with an electric energy. Harry's hands trailed from behind her ear onto the back of her neck, while her fingers were pulling at his shirt. With a gasp, Harry broke away from the kiss, and holding her tightly he let his lips drift across her skin until they reached the top of her chest. Hermione was almost panting now. Harry, releasing a deep breath, began to gently suck at her skin as Hermione closed her eyes, treasuring the touch of his lips attached to her. Hermione fumbled with the top button of his shirt, it slipped through the small hole, and her hand dived down the opening as she massaged his chest. More urgently, Harry pressed his lips against her, and with a rose coloured mark remaining on her skin, his lips trailed down and his tongue explored new areas just below the top of her dress.

Hermione moaned as Harry's fingers trailed behind where his lips had just caressed. She wriggled free of his grasp, turning him over and trapping him between her legs.

Her eyes were seductive, matching the position she was on top of him. Harry's hands gripped at her slim waist, as she began pleasing him as he had done to her. They alternated being superior, making up for the years that they'd missed loving each other.

With every moan and gasp, they wanted each other more, realising how much they needed each other. How could they have been so blind? They felt even more certain and determined with every move they made, that this was supposed to be.

Their bodies moved in a rhythm, grinding against one another - all clothes now gone.

"Harry..." Hermione breathed into his ear as his head buried into her neck, sucking on her bare skin - her voice a confirmation for Harry to enter her.

Sweat already began dripping down their bodies, as Harry penetrated her for the first time. They simultaneously groaned, feeling each other connect as one. Their slow but passionate movements increased in speed as both of them began to reach their peak. Their low moans matched their motions, and were loud as they climaxed at the same time.

Harry collapsed on top of Hermione, having spilled his seed inside of her. His head rested upon her chest, as she stroked his raven locks, feeling the softness between her fingers.

They lay together for what seemed like forever, ineffably content.

Two glasses clinked in Harry's hand as he carefully transferred them to one so he could open the door. Hermione beamed when she saw him enter, and allowed herself a secret grin as she was in perfect position for a full view of him without any clothes. She sat up in bed, as Harry handed her a glass of Firewhisky. Taking a sip, Hermione felt a burning sensation flood her body and tingle her nerves. Harry swallowed his in one gulp, placed it on the bedside table, now free for his tongue once again to roam her body. Hermione laughed.

"Careful," she warned, smiling, as his touch had caused her to arch her back in pleasure and it had nearly knocked her drink out of her grasp. Harry laughed with her, and his feelings soared as he heard their chuckles complimenting each others. It was a perfect harmony.

Hermione gently set her glass on the table, and brought Harry up in a rough kiss. Her hands were raking his back and pressing her as close to him as he could possibly be. Harry groaned as he felt all of her body was in connection with his, her breasts were pressing against his chest...Harry blinked. The strongest sense of déjà vu hit him with similar force to when he rode his Firebolt. He drew back from the kiss, stroking Hermione's cheek.

"Hermione?" he whispered as she ruffled his hair.

"Mmm?" she said, her lips now parted on his forehead.

"I had a dream about you last night," he admitted, laughing a little. Hermione gasped.

"So did I!" she cried.

"Really?" Harry said, sitting up excitedly, a nagging hope pulling him to wish it was similar to his.

"What was yours about?" she asked him, her eyes sparkling with eagerness. Harry paused.

"I think it wasn't just a dream. I think it was a regret, you know?" Harry began. Hermione nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"It was when we were searching for the Horcruxes. It was Christmas, Ron had gone, it was just you and me. I asked you to dance," Harry grinned. Hermione couldn't help her lips copying Harry's at the memory.

"We danced, just like we did in reality, but in the dream I felt things I'd buried before. I felt...well, I wished the dance would go on forever. And afterwards...in reality, I let you go. I think that was one of the biggest regrets of my life. Wasting all this time we could have had," Harry shook his head in anger at himself.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, her lips trembling and tears filling her eyes at what Harry was telling her.

"So in the past, I let you go. In the dream, I didn't. I kissed you." Hermione's face lit up at this, a single tear trickling down her cheek.

"And then we began to do… this, and it was fantastic. But nothing like it is in reality. Us...making love...it makes me feel like I've made ten, a hundred, a thousand Horcruxes and given them all to you. It's almost like I've given you my soul."

"Harry..." Hermione breathed, not knowing what to say. He took her hand, understanding exactly what she was thinking. That was one of the beauties of their relationship, they could tell the others feelings just by looking at them.

"Harry," she whispered, saying his name for the third time, "You were my first." He took a while to register what she meant by her 'first', before realising that he'd just taken her virginity.

"I-I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked reluctantly, not wanting to even imagine causing Hermione pain.

"No," she simply stated, almost with a laugh at his reaction. She stroked his cheek with her free hand, tracing along his cheekbones with her fingertips. "You didn't hurt me."

Harry felt a sudden feeling of relief wash over him.

"So, you haven't, excuse me for asking, well...had sex with Ron then?" He asked, slowly. Hermione wanted to laugh again at his embarrassment. His tension eased at her melodic chuckle, knowing that she wasn't offended.

"Of course not. We'd discussed it but I said I wanted to wait until after marriage. Although, with you it's a different story," she smiled.

"You're planning to marry him?" Harry almost choked.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just said it to him generally," she reassured him.

"Oh," was all he could manage.

"And what about you? You and Ginny?" she prompted, now experiencing the same embarrassment Harry had been through moments before.

"Erm, no, actually," he said, quietly. Hermione was curious as to why, she had expected them to. Harry acknowledged her curiosity,

"We just hadn't found the right moment. I don't feel a connection with her like I do with you, it just didn't seem…right." He admitted.

"Nor I with Ron," she whispered.

They stared at each other, both thinking the same thing: what happens now?

* * *

**Well... Hope you enjoyed it. Review? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: aahhh sorry about the delay again! But here's a longer chapter for you all...**

* * *

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ Ron exclaimed, his wand directed at the black, cloaked figure that was floating eerily in the air towards him. A thin silvery wisp of light shot from his wand.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ Ron yelled, exasperated, and this time a small dog bounded from the tip of his wand and danced in ribbons of silver around the Dementor, which was forced backwards immediately.

"Well done, Weasley," the voice said, and as he stepped from behind Ron, Ron could see the tough, experienced face of Gawain Robards, head of the Auror office.

"Thanks," Ron replied. He was a little disappointed he hadn't managed it the first time, after all he had cast a Patronus numerous times before, it's just that he struggled sometimes performing such a difficult spell perfectly every time. Gawain seemed to notice the slight frustration on Ron's face.

"Don't worry about it, Ron. Most fully grown wizards don't know their Patronus form, it's far too difficult for them to cast the spell. You did great," Gawain reassured him. Ron nodded.

"Thanks," Ron said.

"Right, ok!" Gawain shouted, clapping his hands, "Next. Potter, your turn." Harry was sitting at a table in the training room, sipping some water, but he jumped up eagerly and drew his wand from his robes immediately.

"_Accio Dementor_," Gawain muttered, and the Dementor flew forwards at once. After the war, Dementors had been used as training instruments to the Ministry as a punishment for their betrayal. The were not treated unkindly, but they were used often to practice Patronus' on.

"Happy memories!" Gawain reminded, slapping Harry on the back. The Dementor raised its hooded head, its slimy, webbed, murderous hands outstretched. Harry had already settled on his happiest memory, and his closed his eyes for a second, his lips titling as he recalled the feel of Hermione's delicate hair between his fingers, his lips locked onto her chest, her hands digging into his back as she became closer to release. Harry's eyes snapped open.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ he shouted, and the stag galloped from his wand, faster than Harry had ever seen it do before, and charged straight for the Boggart with it's antlers ready to dig into the flesh that was not there.

"Absolutley brilliant!" he congratulated Harry, "To be perfectly honest, that was the best Patronus I've ever seen. Some happy memory you must have been using!"

Harry smiled to himself as he turned away, muttering under his breath, 'you have no idea'.

Later, Harry, Ron and other trainee Aurors gathered in Gawain's office, listening attentively to his booming voice. After covering the fact that Auror training is a long process, Gawain addressed Ron and Harry.

"As all or most of you will know, both Mr Potter and Mr Weasley have already taken down two Death Eaters, Arden and Yaxley," he wore a smile on his face, which somehow looked odd in contrast with his harsh features. He continued,

"However, we can obviously only expect the best from two of our golden trio! Speaking of the golden trio," he stopped. Gawain placed his thick arms around Ron and Harry's shoulders, leading them off into one of the corners of his office, clearly very proud of these men. The other trainees dispersed elsewhere, acknowledging their presence was no longer required.

"How is Miss Granger? I believe you are still in touch, no?" he asked, with the most genuine curiosity. Harry wanted to speak but knew it would be best for Ron to take the lead, seeing as she was and is his girlfriend.

"Yeah, she's good-"

"How's the Ministry for her? Shame she chose not to take the Auror profession." He pouted slightly. Harry screwed his brow in disbelief at the Head Auror's expression. He was such a dramatic character, despite his critical role.

"Well, she's trying to help magical creatures and their rights, sir. She's very interested in that-" Ron was interrupted, again.

"Potter, you're very quiet. I thought you were friends with Miss Granger?"

"I am, sir," Harry said, "Hermione is Ron's partner, after all, so I thought it best for Ron to speak of her. I don't see her every day, you see..." He trailed off at the end. He could see her every day. He contained that thought, taking a mental note to consider that possibility later.

"Of course," Gawain raised his hand in sincerity before turning back to Ron, now interested.

"So, Weasley, what does life hold for yourself and Miss Granger now?" He asked. Harry rolled his eyes. He thought it none of Gawain's business to be prying in people's lives, especially ones involving Hermione.

"Well, sir," Ron sounded nervous, which Harry noticed, "I think I might ask her to marry me soon." A cool breeze seemed to sweep across the room. Harry went numb.

"Ah ho!" Gawain cheered, pounding Ron on the back, lurching him forward with the sudden force in the process; causing Ron to let out a little 'oof'.

"That's brilliant news! Isn't it, Potter?" Gawain exclaimed, also hammering him on the back. However, Harry was too frozen to respond in any way.

Harry became aware of Gawain and Ron staring at him.

"Fantastic," he choked out, forcing a congratulating grin on his face, although he tasted vomit at the back of his throat and black swirls were clouding his vision.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Ron asked, concerned, as Harry began to breath heavily.

"I'm fine. I'm just so happy for you!" Harry gulped, "I just need to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute." Harry rushed quickly towards the door, a hand clapping itself to his mouth.

"And Harry?" Ron called from behind him. Harry hesitated, dropped his hand, and turned to face Ron as Harry prized an inquisitive expression on his face.

"When you get back, I'll tell you how I'm planning to propose!" Ron grinned. Harry nodded, twisted his feet and ran the last few metres before he reached the door. He stopped outside, slumped against the wall and slid down in utter bewilderment. He shook his head desperately. This couldn't be happening. He had just spent the best night of his entire life entwined with Hermione as they lay in bed together, and now he had been forced back into reality, finally understanding what their relationship may cause. Ron would be completely heart-broken if Hermione refused to marry him. But if Harry gave her up, so would he. How could Hermione marry Ron knowing she lost her virginity to his best friend? Wouldn't Ron figure it out, notice the connection between himself and Hermione? But the most difficult thing Harry would have to do, he realised, was watch them get married, he would be asked to be best man, he'd have to list the reasons why they're perfect for each other.

"But they're not!" Harry exclaimed in a frustrated cry. He jumped to his feet, regretting intensely his sudden outcry in case it was heard, and he stormed through the corridors of the Ministry of Magic. Bemused witches and wizards dodged out of his way as Harry charged through the corridor, his hand pulling at his ruffled hair. Paper messages zooming through the air crumpled as he clenched them in his fist when they blocked his path. Harry had never, never, felt this angry. It was boiling his blood, and giving him a strength only to be used to dark things. This was tugging at his thoughts, almost making him head back to the Auror Department and challenge Ron to a duel, or remind what the Horcrux had said, months ago, how he and Hermione didn't need him, and they wanted him gone. Harry stopped, and gasped. How could he been thinking something so terrible about his best friend? Whatever his situation was with Hermione, Ron wasn't to blame, he was just unfortunately planted right in the middle of them. But it wasn't his fault, Harry told himself firmly. It wasn't his fault.

"Harry?" a smooth voice called from behind him. Harry shook his head in disbelief. He felt a gentle presence move closer to him, and a soft hand danced on his shoulder. She span into view in front of him.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Harry choked, again. Hermione smiled, and her smile was dangerous.

"I came to see you," she murmured seductively, and her hand slipped under his shirt.

Harry's body failed to function for what seemed like the millionth time that day. His surroundings were almost forgotten, when he let out a sigh of contentment as Hermione ran her hand beneath his shirt.

"Hermione..." He tried to reason, seeing as they were in the middle of a corridor. She caught on immediately but noticed Harry's tense body.

She removed her hand.

"Tell me what's troubling you," she almost whispered, her voice soothing. Harry let out a breath. What should he tell her?

"I'm just…" he struggled for words.

"Just what?" Hermione encouraged. Harry's mind paced quickly, trying to come up with an answer that wouldn't stir anything up.

"Can we go and talk in somewhere more private?" He asked, politely.

"Of course," she smiled, and started walking, leading them to a door.

Harry skimmed the golden plaque that was neatly arranged on the oak.

'Hermione Granger, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and Department of Magical Law Enforcement' it read.

Harry had surprisingly never been in Hermione's office before but then again, they did work in different departments. He wasn't certain what her office would be like but concluded it would reflect Hermione in every way.

Harry mentally patted himself on the back, as he followed Hermione into the room, revealing a decent size office, smaller than Umbridge's that Harry had snuck in by using polyjuice potion. That was an eventful trip to the Ministry.

Hermione's office was plain, simple, and neatly kept; a floral aroma lingering in the air. It was completely Hermione.

Harry snapped back, as the sound of a door shutting was heard. He turned to see Hermione closing it, allowing just them in the room.

Harry suddenly became nervous. He increasingly transferred his weight to either of his feet, feeling as if he were going to fall.

"Harry?" she began, lightly.

"Hermione, I just," he braced himself; "I just wanted to apologise." She looked confused.

"For what?" she asked. Harry closed his eyes, '_here goes nothing_,' he thought.

"For having indescribable, passionate sex with you." Harry seemed so serious, which made Hermione burst into laughter. His face remained emotionless.

"Harry, why on earth should you apologise for that?" she chuckled, moving forward to place her hands on his arms.

"Because we can't do it again."

Her hands dropped, as her smiling face fell to mirror Harry's. The only difference was, was that her eyes now held anguish.

"What?" she managed, despite her sudden urge to kiss Harry and beg for him to encourage their feelings to continue.

"We can't see each other again. At least, not as lovers. As friends." Harry wanted to dissolve into the air. Saying this crumpled his heart, almost like he'd done to the intruding paper blocking his path, as he stormed down the corridor moments ago.

"Why?" Hermione breathed. He could tell she was attempting to hold back tears, as her brow was starting to furrow slightly.

"It's not fair," Harry said. Every word he spoke, his chest felt tighter. He took a deep breath, wanting to release that feeling. It didn't go.

"Hermione, I love you." And the pain swept away like that, apart from Harry knew what had to follow,

"But what about Ron?" His chest clenched, again.

"What about Ron?" she repeated.

"He loves you, Hermione!" Harry almost shouted with frustration. Not at her but just at the general fact that another man was in love with her.

"I know."

"He loves you. And what happens then, hm? What happens if he...if he..." He stopped, as he realised he could just possibly let slip Ron's proposals.

"If he what?" she pressed, growing angrier by the second, her eyes narrowing.

"The point is, is that you have a boyfriend and I have a girlfriend. If they were to find out about our betrayal, it would kill them. We can't hurt them like that, they're our friends," he said, lowering his tone into an almost pleading voice.

"But I love you," she said, still trying with all the strength she had left to hold in tears. Her face was strained. Her brow was completely furrowed now, and her lip slightly pursed in attempt to avoid it from trembling.

It killed Harry to see her like this. He just wanted to wrap her up in his arms and declare his undying love to her.

"I know," he said, hiding any emotion. His plain words hit Hermione like a dagger to the heart. His words sounded so empty.

A single tear escaped, burning her pale cheek as it fell, flowing down her face.

"It's for the best," he said, and swiftly strode out of the room, leaving Hermione speechless.

* * *

**Wasn't the happiest of chapters but there's still lots more to come... Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: We know a lot of you are annoyed about Harry saying to Hermione that they couldn't be together but it is all part of the story... Also, we know there are many Harmony affair fics out there but we wanted to write our own, so sorry if it's 'cliche' but we're trying our best, and it is our first fic.**

**Anyway, we hope you at least enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

_Hermione's scent was intoxicating Harry as she pushed herself against him, forcing him backwards into the bookcase with fierce intensity, Harry's lips pressing against her neck, hard, her eyes fluttering with pleasure- _

"Have you got the book, Harry?" Ginny called from the sofa. Harry's eyes snapped open. He quickly scanned the bookshelf for Quidditch Best Ever Performed Moves , and reached for it roughly. He handed it to Ginny, and sat on an armchair opposite her, gulping down a glass of Firewhiskey. He closed his eyes for a split second as the drink burned into his throat, and as he did a beautiful brunette witch appeared, shining among the flashing dots in his vision. Harry sighed, forced his eyes open, and took another swing of Firewhiskey, hoping to dull the pain that was white-hot in his body.

He had never regretted anything so much. Every time his mind lingered over what he'd said to Hermione, he visibly cringed, and when Ginny was out, Harry usually ended up with bloody hands and broken glass to deal with before she returned. He and Hermione loved each other, they should be together. Of course they should. Only one thing prevented him from Apparating to Hermione that very second - she hadn't come to him. Doubt leaked into Harry's mind. Had he ruined their chances for ever? Had what he'd so foolishly told her caused her to strengthen her feelings and trust in Ron? Harry uttered a strangled cry.

"Harry?" Ginny said immediately, "What's wrong?"

"Too much Firewhiskey," Harry responded weakly. Ginny laughed sympathetically.

"Hey, come and sit here. I want to show you something ," Ginny smiled. Harry begrudgingly got up and sat beside Ginny, glancing down at the book in her hands.

"Look here, you're mentioned!" Ginny giggled, "'In Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts, he performed one of the most unusual, yet stunning Quidditch manoeuvres! Instead of simply catching the snitch, Harry swallowed it!'" Harry raised his eyebrows, and gave the book more of his attention. Perhaps if he had not, he would have caught sight of Hermione, standing outside, her hand raised to knock on the door, peering inside.

"Look at me, Harry," Ginny said suddenly. Harry lifted his head.

"I feel...so separated from you, recently. Is it just me?" she began. Harry looked at her intently.

"No, I think I might have felt the same, you know, sometimes," Harry replied, wondering where this was going.

Ginny nodded knowingly.

"I think it might be just that we've known each other so long, and sometimes our relationship might become, you know, a little too much like friends than girlfriend and boyfriend," she continued. Harry nodded.

"We just need to show our feelings a little more freely, that's all," Ginny breathed, and threw the book on the floor as she leaned in to kiss him. Harry felt her lips clamp his. At that very second, they drew apart at the sound of a sudden crack.

"Who was that?" Ginny said, frowning. Harry, his eyebrows burrowed similarly, stood up, and walked to the door, wiping his lips on his sleeve the moment his back was turned. He opened the door, and almost tripped over a small, beaded bag.

"Hermione," he whispered, and without thinking Disapparated.

Harry examined his new surroundings, analysing the all too familiar walls of Ron and Hermione's flat. He turned around, only to be faced by a very angry looking Hermione.

"Hermione-" he began saying.

"No, you listen to me, Harry Potter," she said firmly, whilst jabbing a finger into his chest.

"I don't care anymore!" she exclaimed, waving her arms around her head. Harry stood there in the living room helplessly, knowing anything he said right now would only encourage her anger. She let out a heavy sigh, before beginning her speech,

"Harry, I love you and I know you love me, otherwise you wouldn't have come here as soon as you saw me tonight. You saved the Wizarding World, don't you out of all people deserve happiness?" She paused, raising an eyebrow in question, although she didn't expect or want an answer.

"We experienced something incredible and then you just pushed it away like it meant nothing!"

"Her-"

"I haven't finished!" she huffed, "You're not happy with Ginny, I can see that, and I'm not happy with Ron. As much as it would hurt them, Harry, it makes us happy being together. Why can't you forget about everyone else and just please, for Merlin's sake, do what you want to do and be happy!" Hermione closed her eyes with frustration, falling onto the sofa.

Harry guessed she'd finished her speech but continued to stand still in silence for a few moments longer, before saying:

"I'm sorry." The exact words he'd said to her before he declared they couldn't be together romantically anymore. Hermione wanted to scream but the words that followed them refrained her from doing so.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for being such an inconsiderate arse, and that doesn't even begin to describe my behaviour. I _do_ love you, and I _do_ want to be with you... I don't care. I don't care anymore! Please, please if you'd accept me to be your lover again..." Harry felt guilt sting him worse than his scar had done during the war. Hermione's words had knocked him like a brick.

What was he doing? He was messing around. Messing _her_ around, and himself. He couldn't continue like this. Why should two people stop them from loving each other? Hermione was right, Harry did deserve happiness; and the only way he was going to get it was if he was with Hermione.

Harry sat down on the sofa, keeping his distance from Hermione, not knowing if she wanted him to be near.

A shaky breath escaped her lips.

"Harry Potter..." She didn't look at him, only ahead of her; however, he gazed at her face, watching every emotion that flickered. Her voice wasn't stern but it wasn't exactly cheerful.

"After everything we've been through together, I never thought we'd end up like this." She turned to him, looking straight into his eyes, "Harry, if we're to be together now as lovers, you have to be sure and certain that that's what you want. I'm not trying to nag you but I don't want you jumping into this only to regret it."

Harry didn't need to contemplate her words, he was certain about one thing: he needed Hermione, and nothing was going to stop him anymore.

"My feelings for you are ineffable. Never can I explain my desire and uncontrollable need for you. When can I ever be enough? I've caused you so much anxiety, I'm sor-"

"Don't apologise, again," she interrupted, sternly.

Her serious face fell quickly into an almost bemused one, after replaying her words. Harry gave a small smile which was returned with a huge beaming one.

Hermione launched herself onto Harry, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. He inhaled the scent of her brown, flowing locks, enjoying his new found moments of joy.

"Ron's out, before you ask," Hermione said, after she had pulled out from their hug. Harry nodded.

"I'm going to break up with Ginny," he said, simply.

"What?" She gasped at Harry's sudden declaration.

"Like you said, I'm not happy with her and I want to be with you Hermione." She looked at him for a few seconds.

"Then I'll break up with Ron," she decided.

How their promises were going to be fulfilled was uncertain at that moment, as they were only concerned with their partner, enjoying each other's company while it lasted that night.

As Harry floated in the most wondrously peaceful sleep, Hermione curled up on his chest, kissed his neck, and closed her eyes as well. Harry subconsciously wrapped his arms around her, and Hermione shrugged into his body frame at once. She succumbed to the exhaustion, and drifted to sleep in his arms.

* * *

Sunlight breaking through the window jolted Harry from his sleep. He attempted to move, but then with a thrill of happiness he realized Hermione was lying on him, breathing calmly in her delicate sleep. Harry sighed, contented, and lay back, staring at the ceiling with a broad smile on his face while stroking Hermione's hair. In a few minutes, Hermione stirred and sleepily looked up at Harry.

"Morning," Harry grinned.

"Hey," Hermione beamed, sitting up and stretching.

"I loved that," Harry said.

"What?"

"Spending the night so close to you," he explained. Hermione bit her lip in excitement.

"Me too," she whispered, and leaned over to kiss Harry gently on the lips.

"You're going to have to go soon," she sighed.

"Why?" Harry murmured, catching her off guard and pressing his lips against hers again. Hermione's tongue joined their lips and she trailed the tip across his teeth. Without warning she pulled back.

"Ron will be here. You'll have to go, Harry, I'm so sorry." Harry suddenly slapped himself on the forehead.

"What?" Hermione gasped.

"Shit! I just left Ginny at our apartment when I came to find you!" Harry shouted.

"Oh no! No, no, it's ok, you'll just have to make up some excuse," Hermione said, nodding to herself. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"What though?" he asked desperately.

"You'll think of something! Go, quick, before Ron gets here," Hermione urged. Harry nodded, straightening his shirt.

"And Harry," Hermione added, "I love you." She grinned.

"I love you, too," Harry said gently, kissed her once more, and vanished.

* * *

"Harry! Where the HELL have you been?" Ginny shrieked, sounding remarkably like Mrs Weasley. Harry had barely opened the door, as he hadn't quite felt it would be appropriate to Apparate into their home after abandoning her all of last night, when Ginny stormed into the hallway, her hair like flames and her eyes bloodshot.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked, concerned. Ginny's eyes turned to poison.

"Am I _ok_? Harry, you were gone for the whole bloody _night_! I was so worried I thought I was going mad! One second you were here, the next you'd gone! Where the hell have you been?!" Ginny screamed. Harry took a step back. His planned excuse seemed very feeble now, but it was the only thing he'd got.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny, but it was a guy our unit at the Ministry has been searching for for months. We set him a trap, which made him appear at one of the houses, and unfortunately he chose ours. I had to go after him, it was a whole night thing," Harry gabbled.

"What?" Ginny snapped, "A Ministry thing? But Harry, why didn't you warn me about this?"

"It was months ago, I had no idea the plan was still live. I'm so sorry," Harry apologized again. Ginny sighed.

"Yeah. Well, you should be. I haven't slept all night; I've been so damn worried. Excuse me, I'm going to bed," she said, indicating Harry needed to move away from the stairs. Harry let her pass awkwardly.

"I'll make it up to you!" he promised, feeling terrible. Ginny smiled feebly.

"It's all right Harry, I'm not that pissed off. I'm just so exhausted. I'll see you later."

* * *

**AN: Well they're together now! Without giving too much of the plot away, their relationships with the redheads will be off pretty soon, don't worry - we're 100% Harmony shippers! Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks for the favourites, follows and reviews! Right, now this chapter is quite angsty buy after this it should hopefully start becoming happier! Enjoy...**

**7Pendragon7 and EnigmaticWolf9 **

* * *

The weeks passed by quickly without neither Ron nor Ginny expecting a thing about Harry and Hermione's secret relationship. They had planned to tell them but _how_ was a different question. For now, they were just enjoying catching up on their missed time together.

Harry had completely forgotten about Ron's plan to propose to Hermione, until now.

-flashback-

_Harry and Ron were sitting soundly in the Auror training room having a short break from the tough training that was demanded of them._

_"So, mate, I didn't get a chance to tell you how I'm going to propose to Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, expecting a reply. Harry, however, only sipped his water, not wanting to imagine Hermione marrying anyone else other than himself._

_ "Harry?" Harry let out a little grunt to show he was listening._

_"Right, well, I was going to do it tonight-"_

_"Tonight?! But that's so soon!" Harry interrupted, panicking._

_"Really? Do you think it's too soon?" Ron asked, missing the truth behind his friend's immediate hysterical reaction._

_ "Definitely! Why not wait, I don't know, a few weeks?" Harry improvised, "Then you can plan better."_

_"You're right!" Ron said, patting Harry on the back, "Cheers for that, mate."_

_ "No problem," Harry mumbled against the side of his water bottle, which he was using to conceal his frown._

_"Anyway, my plan was to just go traditional. You know Hermione...she's quite simple when it comes to these kind of things," Ron babbled._

_ Harry cut him out of his head, and instead imagined what he would do if he were the one proposing to Hermione…_

-end flashback-

"Hermione?" Harry softly asked, whilst tracing his lips down her body.

They had found time to meet up quickly at Harry's house whilst the redheads were out doing other things.

"Hm?" She gave a moan in acknowledgement.

"Answer this honestly, what would you do if Ron proposed to you?" he asked, resting his head on her stomach, looking up into her eyes.

"I would say no," she replied, with all seriousness, "However hurtful it may be for him." Harry smiled to himself.

"Why?" she asked, catching him off guard, "Did Ron say he was going to propose?" Harry nodded, he couldn't lie to her.

She let out a sigh.

"Well he's going to be disappointed, then."

She smiled down at Harry, who crept back up her body and caught her lips with his own. Their bare bodies pressed against one another as the kiss deepened, making each other moan louder and louder-

"Harry?" They heard a voice call, interrupting their intimacy. They both panicked - it was Ron.

"Go," Harry whispered urgently, alarm flooding his body.

"My clothes-" Hermione screamed in a whisper, "_Accio clothes_!" Her items of clothing scattered on the floor zoomed at once to her hands, and with a pleading look on her face directed at Harry, she vanished with a crack. At that very moment, the door swung open and Ron stared, Harry hastily pulling the covers around his body.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked in numb disbelief.

"N-nothing," Harry stammered. Ron paused, seemingly frozen to the spot as he looked at Harry, and the empty space next to him in bed.

"Who was here?" Ron asked, quietly, but his voice was poisoned with threat.

"No one, Ron, get out of my bedroom!" Harry snapped, anger clenching his fists under the sheets.

"Tell me who was here," Ron said in a murderous whisper.

"Ginny," Harry tried desperately, "It's none of your business Ron!"

"Ginny," Ron repeated, "Ginny was here? Well, I really doubt that Harry, because I know that Ginny was with me all day, telling me how worried she's feeling about you, and she thinks that you're not telling her something! And of course she was right. Harry, tell me who the bloody hell you are cheating with on my little sister!" Blood was pounding in Ron's head as he yelled at Harry; spit flying out of his mouth, his heart bounding beneath his ribs.

"Get out of my room, let me get my clothes on, then I'll have a proper conversation with you," Harry said dangerously. Ron, glaring at Harry intensely, gritted his teeth as he considered this.

"I'll be in your living room," he spat, and stormed out the door, slamming the door shut behind him so hard the whole apartment shook. Unable to stop himself trembling slightly as he climbed out of bed, Harry grabbed his clothes and yanked his boxer shorts up his legs. Now was the time, he thought determinedly, now's the time to tell him about Hermione. With that thought bright in his mind, Harry dressed extremely quickly and walked to the living room. Ron was pacing between the sofa and chair. He stopped as soon as Harry entered, turned to face him, his face red.

"Forget it. I don't give a shit who you're screwing. What I do give a shit about is the fact you are cheating on Ginny. Why, why the hell would you do that, Harry?" Ron shouted.

"Why the hell are you even here, Ron?" Harry retorted.

"What?" Ron snapped.

"I've told you to go! It's nothing to do with you at all!"

"Ginny is my sister!" Ron roared.

"So I'll talk to her! Not you, and for the last time, get the hell out of my apartment!" Harry bellowed. Ron shrugged.

"Don't bother talking to me again," he advised, "I don't want anything to do with you anymore. You've changed, you know that? Ever since you went to Australia, there's something different about you." Harry tensed. When he mentioned Australia, Harry had been sure he would figure it out.

"Ron, you don't know anything," Harry said quietly, "You don't know how much I care about you and Ginny. You don't know...listen, I can't talk to you about this. Tell Ginny if she wants us to talk, I'll talk, if she doesn't, I'll move out straight away." Ron nodded, but his face was still contorted with loathing for Harry. He had just reached the front door, when he turned.

"Have you forgotten to tell her something?" he spat, "That you're sorry, maybe?" Harry shook his head.

"That wouldn't be enough," he whispered.

Ron flashed Harry a death glare before slamming the door shut, emphasising his anger.

Harry kicked a nearby chair, it toppled over, clanging into the table as it fell.

He squatted down, pulling his arms over his head. That was _not_ how he and Hermione had intended them to find out. Wait, they didn't even know Hermione was involved! Harry let out a scream of frustration.

_Crack_

Harry looked up to see the one person he didn't want to see - Ginny. He couldn't describe her face, it was a mixture of anger, grief and betrayal - everything expected, he supposed, assuming Ron had already told her what had happened.

Harry stood up properly; ready to face what was to come. He knew he'd caused her pain, so waited for her to speak.

"I would like you to pack your things and leave," she said, surprisingly calm. Harry gave her a stiff nod, before starting to turn.

"Wait!" she suddenly gasped, "I need to talk to you first." He turned back round, she now looked completely broken with grief.

"Just, why?" she choked, "Why did you do it, Harry? Were you not happy? Happy with me?" There was no point in lying, what was done was done.

"No," he said. She let out a sobbing gasp and put her hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Ginny."

Harry turned back around and started walking to his room.

"Who was she?" Ginny whispered. Harry stopped and tilted his head slightly towards her but didn't say a word.

"Well, I hope she makes you happy," she continued to whisper, after realising he wasn't going to tell her who the mystery woman was. Harry gave her a sympathetic smile.

"She is and forever will. I love her, Ginny...and I'm sorry. You deserve someone better than me, who will love you for eternity," Harry said, with all the kindness he could muster at that moment, "I'm sorry," he said again, before disappearing into the room to pack his things.

Moments later, a loud crack was heard, indicating he'd gone, gone off into the night away from his past and into his future.

* * *

Ron Disapparated into his flat as soon as he'd slammed Harry's front door. He stormed across the living room, fuming with rage.

Hermione appeared from the bathroom, fully clothed in her night dress, looking as innocent as ever.

"Ron?" she asked, gently. He looked up at her with his boiling eyes, that softened almost immediately as he saw that hers were red and puffy, a sign that tears had fallen from them.

"Hermione, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes," she said, simply, "Ron, just tell me what happened. Why are you so angry?"

Ron walked back into the middle of the living room and sat down. He indicated with his hand for her to do the same. She obliged, and sat patiently, waiting for Ron to explain.

"I, I caught Harry in bed with another woman," Ron sighed, looking down. Hermione acted surprised, her heart racing.

"Who was she?" she asked, pretending to be curious, "The woman?"

"I don't know...she Disapparated before I could see her face. She's a witch, at least." he said. Hermione rubbed Ron's arm, comforting him.

"And what about Harry? Him and Ginny?"

"Most likely split up," he spat. He sighed, again, trying to avoid getting angry. "At least, our relationship is good," he smiled.

Hermione didn't know if her heart could beat any faster but it did. She hoped Ron couldn't hear it. She tried to give a smile but ended up only being a feeble attempt.

"Do you know why I went to Harry's flat tonight in the first place?" he asked. She shook her head – no.

"Because," he slid off the sofa, and got down on one knee, "I wanted to tell him I was going to do this tonight."

Hermione wanted to scream and run. Why? _Why _did this have to happen now? _And_ right after she'd just found out something life changing which she hadn't had the chance to tell anyone yet.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" He revealed a box from his back pocket, and opened it. Inside, there was a plain gold band with a circular diamond encrusted in the centre.

Hermione's breaths became uneven, her surroundings span, becoming increasingly disorientated.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Ron asked, putting the ring down and taking a hold of Hermione, who was becoming unsteady, despite the fact she was already sitting down.

She struggled to get free of his grasp but managed to, and stood up away from him. The air felt clearer, and she felt lighter.

Tears formed into her eyes, as she looked at him.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" he asked, getting increasingly desperate.

"I'm pregnant," she breathed. Ron's face pinched up, fresh steam building up inside of him, as he fitted the puzzle pieces together.

He picked up the ring he had placed down, and threw it across the room.

"You filthy little slut!" he screamed. Hermione uncontrollably cried, her body shaking with tremors.

"All this time, all this fucking time!" He shook his arms around violently, edging towards Hermione. She stumbled back, afraid he would hit her. "How long has this _affair_ been going on for with you and Harry, hm?" he shouted, fuming.

"I, I-" she stammered.

"HOW LONG?!" he screamed.

"A f-few weeks," she choked.

"And does he know? Does he know that you're carrying his stupid bastard child?" Ron spat. Hermione sobbed, and shook her head - no.

"Well, then...I bet you just couldn't wait to get your hands on him!" He looked at her, his eyes boiling with fury. "I think you better leave, you disgust me." She gave him an almost pleading look. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

Hermione almost scurried to her room, and collected all her things. Never had she felt so weak and fragile.

Like Harry, as soon as she'd put her belongings in her beaded bag, she Disapparated to the one place she knew she could find Harry - Godric's Hollow.

* * *

**ooooo long chapter! Review?**

**EnigmaticWolf9 has also written a Doctor Who one shot if any of you like Doctor Who and want to check it out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: We're ssssoooooo sorry for the long delay in uploading this chapter, we've both been on holiday and haven't been able to access the internet at all - we'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Anyway, we hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Grimmauld Place had never been the warmest of homes. It was dark, cold, and the air was heavy with dark memories that had centred on this house. But, as Harry and Hermione stepped inside, they didn't even notice this. For Harry, this was because his head was about to explode with happiness. He was going to be a father! Having never known his own father, and his uncle avoiding completely the usual strong relationship between father and son, Harry knew it was going to be hard to understand fully how it was going to work, but he had no doubt that Hermione would help him. She always had done. And for Hermione, there was nothing pleasing her more than how Harry had reacted. She couldn't help being utterly nervous when she gave him the news that she was carrying their child, but the smile that had brightened his face had lifted her own lips.

"Do you want to know the gender?" she asked suddenly. Harry paused.

"I don't mind. No, probably not. But if you want to, then I do too," Harry smiled. Hermione laughed at him.

"No, I don't want to know either. I want the moment our baby is born for us to see if it's a girl or a boy. It will be more special that way, I think," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry murmured in agreement, and reached to kiss her. As she clamped her lips around his, his hand fell to stroke her stomach, which had always been stunningly flat. Harry wasn't sure if he was just imagining it because of the news, but he felt sure there was a slight bump underneath her clothes.

"Hermione," Harry whispered, gently pulling away from the tugging of their mouths. He took an intake of air, preparing to voice his worries. There was only one person he could tell everything and anything, and she was carrying his child.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'll be a good father?" Harry asked quickly, "It's just that I've never had a father before, and I'm worried I won't know what to do-" He was interrupted by Hermione's gentle tone.

"Harry," she sighed, "If there's someone who could do the best job at bringing up a child in this world, it's you. Look at what you've done for the Wizarding World. Look at how many people you've saved. You knew what you had to do, and you did it. That's the same, Harry. Our child will be proud to have you as a father." Harry was trembling. Her words had pierced through his body.

"I love you, Hermione," he whispered. Her eyes were filling with tears.

"Harry, I...I love you so much," Hermione gulped. Harry smiled.

"Our child is going to have the best life," Harry realized, "With parents who love each other as much as this, nothing can go wrong."

* * *

Harry sauntered into the Ministry the next day, unwilling to leave Hermione to disperse to their different departments. They quickly said goodbye and pecked on the lips.

Releasing her hand, Harry walked away, reluctant to see Ron at Auror training.

He hesitantly made his way across the room having caught Ron's venomous stare. Harry waited for Gawain Robards to enter the room away from Ron, trying to avoid any conflict between them. He was a man and now a father, he needed to be mature.

Ron opened his mouth, looking like he was going to call something crude to Harry from across the room. Fortunately, with a swish of his wand, Gawain dramatically flung open the doors for him to stroll through cheerily.

"Good morning, trainees!" He bellowed, his voice echoing. His cheerful mood clashed with his pupils, as all the training Aurors mumbled a feeble 'morning' in return. "Come on! Morale up! We're practising our Patronus' again!"

Harry heard Ron groan, realising he didn't have much to be happy about at the moment. Harry, however, had lots.

After a couple of hours casting the Patronus spells attempting to perfect them, Ron confronted Harry, much to his dismay.

"You must be happy then," Ron stated, obviously having seen Harry's strength in his Patronus. Harry sighed, there was no avoiding him.

"Ron, we work at the same place, let's just try and get over what happened and get along," he tried to reason with him.

"What? Ignore what happened?" He started shouting, drawing attention to other Aurors.

"She was going to break it off with you sooner or later anyway," Harry added quickly, then walked out of the room only to be followed by a furious Ron.

"How can I believe you?" He snapped, storming after Harry down the corridors of the Ministry. Harry ignored him. "How do I know that Hermione didn't just leave me because she felt sorry for you? You've always wanted a family, and now she is giving you one! How could a person so kind leave you carrying your bastard child?" He spat. Harry felt venom wanting to slip out of his mouth.

Passers-by watched the two usual best friends argue. Harry spun round to face his old friend, screaming in rage.

"How dare you! You've offended Hermione by saying that too, you know! She's independent enough to stand up and walk away if she doesn't want to stick around! Oh, maybe like she did with you! She's with me now because _she wants to be_!" He screamed back at him. "And don't you _ever_ say that about my child," he warned, his emerald eyes now poison.

"Oh yeah?" Ron urged, opening his arms ready to stand a punch if Harry threw one. "She's a slut, and your child is nothing. It will be just as worthless as you and your whore!"

Harry writhed with anger, his body trembling at the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

He didn't know what came over him when his fist collided with immense force against Ron's face.

Ron grunted as Harry's fist pulled back from the harsh connection with his cheekbone. They both paused - Harry staring at Ron and then at his own fist, completely shocked with what he had just done, Ron seemingly unable to move with the anger that had contorted his face. Then, without warning, Ron screamed in extreme fury and launched himself at Harry. He thrust his fist in Harry's face, Harry recoiled wincing, but Ron had already landed another punch at Harry's stomach. Harry doubled over, Ron taking this advantage to connect his elbow with Harry's back. It was all Harry could do not to collapse. People watching were sprinting around, some shrieking at them to stop, others drawing their wands but unsure what they could do without hurting either Harry or Ron.

Suddenly, Harry's manner changed. With immediate anger, he stood up, blocking Ron's attempt to hit him and in quick succession laying punches to Ron's face, stomach, chest, every inch of his skin he could find. He was going to make sure Ron would NEVER say that about his child or Hermione again. Ron was giving as good as he got, but for Harry's new found rage, it was just not good enough. They were both bruised badly, Harry was spitting blood out of his mouth and Ron was struggling to stand up straight from the hits to his head. Yet, they continued fighting, neither of their anger dying. Harry seemed to be winning, Ron's hits didn't hurt him as much as they had earlier, and he managed to force Ron into even more of a daze as he slammed him against the wall. Even from that position, Ron managed to hit Harry hard in the face, and as he spun around from the sheer force, Harry spotted a beautiful witch in the crowd. He froze, analysing her face, in the moment somehow forgetting what situation he was in. All that mattered was absorbing himself in her warm eyes. He opened his mouth to call her name, when a fist cut through the air with incredible speed and knocked him to the floor. Harry attempted to get up, immediately, he would not let Ron win, but as he began to sit up, his muscles died, and he collapsed.

Harry felt a soft hand on his shoulder as he started regaining consciousness.

"Harry?" He heard a gentle voice. Harry groaned, his head pounding.

"Harry, are you all right?" He heard the voice, again. He slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurred. It gradually focused, revealing a beautiful but concerned face.

"Hermione?" He mumbled. She smiled at him sympathetically, helping him sit up.

Harry noticed his surroundings had changed since where he was before he was knocked unconscious. They were in Hermione's office.

"Why am I here? Where's Ron?" Harry asked, hastily.

"Some staff took him away - he's been suspended for a few weeks, Harry. They helped me put you here for you to recover," she explained, "You have no serious injuries but I've healed all your cuts and bruises already," she added, passing him a glass cup full of potion, presumably a pain relief potion Hermione or a healer had made.

"Thank you," he said, before swallowing the whole of the cup's contents. Hermione began stroking his face, trying to soothe any frustration that could still be lingering.

"Did anything happen to you?" Harry asked, concerned.

"No but Kingsley suggested we take some time off," she said.

"But what about my training?" Harry suddenly asked, beginning to stress.

"_And_ he also said," She grinned, "that you're the best in the training group, and you don't need to train anymore - you can become an Auror as soon as we come back from our time off." Harry smiled, feeling happy Kingsley felt so highly of him.

"What do you want to do during our time off?" He asked, raising a cheeky eyebrow.

"Maybe we could start working on the house in Godric's Hollow?" She suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Harry smiled, all worries and pain forgotten.


End file.
